Nuestra música
by 47always
Summary: Colección de oneshot. Situados en distintos momentos de la serie y acompañados de canciones que me recuerdan al Caskett. ONESHOT 9 (LITTLE THINGS- ONE DIRECTION)
1. Let her go - Passenger

**Aquí el primer oneshot. Ambientado después del 2x05 (Cuando la rama se rompe). La canción es Let her go de Passenger. ****Y lo narro en primera y segunda persona desde el punto de vista de Beckett.**

**watch?v=RBumgq5yVrA. **

Llego a casa después de haberme pasado por la morgue. El turno ya ha cambiado y mi visita ha sido a Lanie. Todavía no había realizado la autopsia a mi joven víctima y ha tenido poco que contarme.

Castle se marchó a casa desde la escena del crimen, dijo algo de cenar con Martha y Alexis. Supongo que querrá contarles que ha rechazo la oferta de escribir sobre cierto agente secreto británico y que en lugar de eso va a escribir otros tres libros sobre mí.

Lanie se ha dado cuenta de que no estaba allí con ella, que algo rondaba en mi cabeza. Aun así por una vez ha sido discreta y no me ha sometido al tercer grado. Aunque supongo que Expósito ya le habrá contado la bronca de ayer con Castle en la presentación del libro.

Hemos quedado para mañana temprano para que me de los detalles de la autopsia y sé que entonces no me libraré de sus preguntas. Lo único que espero es haber aclarado mis ideas para entonces y salir airosa de su interrogatorio.

Decido no cenar, no tengo hambre. Lo que si tengo es ganas de un baño de espuma, una copa de vino, buena música y algún capítulo de Ola de Calor. Preparó todo y mientras lo hago Castle aparece de nuevo en mis pensamientos. Recuerdo lo molesta y enfadada que estaba ayer con él. Y muy a mi pesar tengo que reconocer que no era porque quisiera escribir sobre James Bond, si no porque no iba a escribir más sobre mí.

Es cierto que llevo meses negando el que yo sea Nikki Heat, incluso se lo he negado al capitán Montgomery esta misma mañana. Pero la verdad es que si soy Nikki Heat, si soy su inspiración. Quiero pensar que soy la musa de Richard Castle, como a él le gusta llamarme. Porque Castle siempre ha sido mi escritor favorito. Porque aunque me cueste reconocerlo es un gran compañero, durante este último año me ha ayudado en infinidad de casos, además cuando esta él soy más feliz, disfruto más de mi trabajo y quiero creer que eso me hace mejor detective.

Introduzco mi cuerpo desnudo en la bañera y abro Ola de Calor por la segunda página.

"Para la extraordinaria KB y todos mis amigos de la 12"

¿Para la extraordinaria KB? "Va en serio, Kate, eres extraordinaria." Resuena en mi cabeza la voz de Castle.

-¿Y si soy tan extraordinaria, porque no me quieres, eh Rick?- Me permito expresar en voz alta en el silencio e intimidad de mi cuarto de baño. Tal vez porque tú no le dejas Kate me respondo a mí misma. Es verdad, hacía mucho que no sentía todo esto por ningún hombre. Hacía mucho que no necesitaba la sonrisa de nadie para tener un buen día, la realidad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un buen día. Pero con él es distinto. Es cierto que no le soporto. Continúa siendo un crío la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero sus ideas a veces no son tan descabelladas y muchas veces nos conducen a buenas pistas, a buenas resoluciones.

En estos dos días me he dado cuenta de que no quiero que se vaya, no todavía. No le soporto pero creo que tampoco soportaría su ausencia. Me he acostumbrado a tenerle, a sus teorías, a sus sonrisas, a sus miradas, a sus manías, a esos café que me trae. Y creo que es verdad no quiero que se vaya, no quiero volver a ser la aburrida Detective Beckett, que aunque eficaz en su trabajo, no sabe disfrutar de él.

Tal vez sea demasiado pronto para pensarlo, para reconocerlo, pero creo que le quiero. Quiero conocer más de él, quiero verle fuera de la comisaria. Quiero conocer su vida, dios, quiero que conozca la mía. Quiero ser algo más que compañeros de trabajo, quiero que sea mi amigo.

-Qué diablos Kate, lo que quieres es besarle.- me digo a mi misma.

Y aquí estoy en la bañera con su libro, nuestro libro entre mis manos, pensando que quiero besarle, pensando que le quiero. No paro de repetirme que no lo haga, que no me enamoré de él. Llevo prácticamente repitiéndomelo desde el primer día, durante más de un año. Y no ha tenido ningún resultado, aquí estoy reconociendo, lo que llevo meses negándome. Es un mujeriego, un viva la vida, un caso perdido. Pero a la vez es la persona más buena y generosa que he conocido, tal vez sea por esa inocencia de niño que trata de mantener aunque nadie lo vea.

Trato de apartar una vez más estos pensamientos. Cierro los ojos y vuelvo a abrirlos para encontrarme de bruces con el primer capítulo de Ola de Calor.

No puedo enamorarme de él, no puedo pretender querer tener algo con él. Cuando yo continúo deshecha por dentro, cuando continúo sin superar lo de mi madre después de 11 largos años, no cuando sigo sin resolver su caso. No quiero hacerle daño a nadie y menos a él, no se lo merece.

Y hoy es él día en el que me hago la promesa de tratar de resolver el asesinato de mi madre por algo más que una venganza, por algo más que hacerle justicia. Lo hago para darme la oportunidad de tener algo con Castle.

Vuelvo a reflexionar de nuevo, ¿y si él no siente lo mismo por mí?. Por dios Kate, ha renunciado a James Bond por escribir tres libros más sobre ti, ¿qué más necesitas? Se juega la vida casi a diario por seguirte en cada uno de tus casos. Te lleva un café a diario, para que tú le regales esa sonrisa matutina que solo tiene un dueño y es él.

Puede que Katherine Beckett se haya enamorado de Richard Castle, pero no más de lo que él lo está de ella, y con esto último tratas de convencerte que estáis en igualdad de condiciones, piensas que él tampoco podría estar sin ti.

Finalmente decides apartar al escritor un rato de tu mente, sabiendo que tarde o temprano volverá como cada noche. Pero ahora decides centrarte por fin en su libro. Ese que ya has leído. El mismo del que ya conoces de memoria algunos de sus párrafos.

Puede que sea verdad eso de que no se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde. Puede que eso sea lo que te ha pasado a ti durante estos días. Castle ha estado a punto de irse de comisaria, a punto de desaparecer de tu vida y no te ha gustado. Has imaginado tu día a día sin él, has recordado tu aburrida vida antes de que él llegará y has decido que no quieres volver a ella.

Seguramente todavía no estés lista. Pero empiezas a reconocer, aunque sea para ti misma, que estas enamorada de él y que no quieres que se vaya de tu vida.

**Muchas gracias por leer :)**


	2. Love - John Lennon

**Buenas noches, aquí el siguiente oneshot. La escena se sitúa entre el capítulo 5x01 y 5x02. He dejado volar mi imaginación, y aquí muestro una escena que podría haber ocurrido en aquel largo verano. La canción es Love de John Lennon.**

**Aquí dejo el enlace del vídeo con imágenes de la película ****For Lovers Only. watch?v=eclpMDr6LB8**

**2. Love – John Lennon**

El atardecer cae ya sobre la ciudad de Nueva York. El silencio reina en el apartamento de la detective Beckett. El caluroso día veraniego parece que llega a su fin. Parece que por fin una suave brisa comienza a correr, cuando el escritor abre una de las ventanas del salón, haciendo que la temperatura descienda un poco.

Castle se asoma desde la puerta del salón hacia la terraza de la detective después de haber subido las escaleras. Beckett permanece de espaldas a él, con los ojos cerrados. Un suave sonido rompe el silencio de la azotea, es la voz de Kate cantando la canción que debe estar escuchando en su pequeño reproductor de música. El escritor se apoya en el marco de la puerta, disfrutando de ese sonido, de esa canción, de la letra de esa canción.

_Love is real,_

_real is love_

_love is feeling,_

_feeling love_

_love is wanting_

_to be loved._

_Love is touch,_

_touch is love_

_love is reaching,_

_reaching love_

_love is asking_

_to be loved._

_Love is you_

_you and me_

_love is knowing_

_we can be_

_Love is free,_

_free is love_

_love is living,_

_living love_

_love is needing_

_to be loved._

Siempre le ha gustado esa canción. John Lennon. Él sí que sabía. Y ahora escuchar esa canción de nuevo de los labios de Kate, sin que ella sepa que la está escuchando le parece otro regalo más del cielo. Después de todo Richard Castle siempre ha tenido un romántico empedernido en su interior y escuchar a su musa cantar una canción con esa, se lo está recordando.

Mira hacia el cielo ya anaranjado y sabe que no quiere estar en otro lugar, ya no. Los dos últimos meses podría decirse que han sido los meses más felices de su vida. Hace solo dos meses que Kate se presentó ante su puerta, solo hace dos meses de aquella noche de tormenta. Dos meses en los que no han podido vivir ni un día separados.

Beckett junto su tiempo de suspensión con algunas semanas de vacaciones que tenía acumuladas y llevan encerrados en Nueva York más de dos meses. Al principio se quedaron unos días en su loft, pero estas últimas semanas han permanecido en el apartamento de ella. Se han quedado en la ciudad por voluntad propia, ambos han propuesto en numerosas ocasiones diferentes viajes y pequeñas salidas de la ciudad, pero al final alguno de ellos o ambos lo han descartado. Han empleado bien todo ese tiempo en la ciudad que nunca duerme. Han recuperado el tiempo perdido con creces y es que el estar juntos es algo que se debían hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Beckett le está enseñando muchas más capas de las que él jamás pensó que ella podría tener y eso le encanta. Se han conocido en estos dos meses más de lo que creían que podrían conocerse. A pesar de ello han descubierto que se conocían demasiado bien, que a pesar de llevar cuatro años jugando al ratón y al gato, se conocen como si hubieran estado juntos siempre.

Kate ha dejado de cantar y eso saca al escritor de sus reflexiones. Ella le mira desde la tumbona, con esa mirada que se ha hecho habitual en las últimas semanas. Esa que el escritor denomina "mirada de enamorada". Esos ojos que ya había podido disfrutar en algunas contadas ocasiones durante estos años y que ahora acompañan a su inspectora la mayor parte del tiempo.

- ¿Se puede saber cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? Sabes que no me gusta que me observes cuando no te veo, da miedo.- dice Beckett con un deje de alegría en su voz.

- Estaba disfrutando del concierto, inspectora.- contesta el escritor acercándose. -¿Me haces un hueco?- pregunta sentándose junto a ella.

Kate se hace a un lado y acaricia la barbilla del escritor, mientras este se posiciona detrás de ella.

- ¿Has avanzado algo?

- Ni una palabra.

- ¡Rick!- protesta con fastidio.- Llevas encerrado toda la tarde.

- Ya... pero... no ha servido de mucho.- susurra mientras enreda sus dedos en su larga melena.

- Rick sabes que tienes un plazo y no quiero que lo incumplas por mí. Si necesitas irte unos dias a tu casa, para avanzar, hazlo. Te prometo que no me importa, lo entiendo. No quiero ser egoísta.

- Kate...- la llama, mientras rodea su cintura con ambos brazos desde atrás, haciendo que ella apoye su espalda sobre su pecho y se tumbe sobre él.- No pienso irme, en casa tampoco avanzaría. No te preocupes, no es la primera tarde no productiva de mi carrera y seguro que no será la última. No tienes de que preocuparte.

- Salvo cuando Gina quiera asesinarte ¿no?, ¿crees que llegado ese caso debería empezar a preocuparme?- le contesta con sorna.

- Muy graciosa, sí, muy graciosa.- dice entrecerrando los ojos.- Tranquila no será necesario, en cualquier momento me llegará la inspiración y me pasaré la noche en vela escribiendo. Si no me crees pregúntales a mi madre y a Alexis la próxima vez que las veas. Dicen que uno de los ingredientes de mis novelas es la cafeína ingerida de madrugada. Sólo espero que llegado el caso, me traigas algún que otro café.

- Si es cierto, creo que todavía te debo alguno.- contesta con una amplia sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

- Sabes que no me debes nada, Kate, creo que con esto...- susurra, besando su cuello-...ya estamos más que saldando ambos nuestra deuda mutua.

- Mmmmm... Rick, creo que podría pasarme así el resto de mi vida.- dice girándose y besando los labios del novelista.

- Lamento contradecirte y a pesar de que me encanta esta nueva faceta tuya, esta nueva faceta nuestra. Algún día, ya no muy lejano deberemos abandonar nuestro encierro voluntario y volver a la vida real. Lo que incluye tu vuelta a la comisaría.

- Ya... y supongo que tu tendrás que volver a tu casa.- sentencia con tono triste.

- ¡Ehh! ¡No! A menos que tú quieras echarme. Inspectora, ¿ya te has cansado de mí?- pregunta haciendo un mohín. - Sabía que siempre habías querido usarme, sobre todo en la cama. Pero nunca pensé que me echarías tan pronto.- continúa sonriendo y conteniendo las carcajadas.

- ¡Castle!- le grita dando un golpe en el pecho del escritor.- No seas crío, lo digo por tu madre y por tu hija. Ahora están en Europa, pero cuando vuelvan tendrás que volver a casa. No creo que les haga mucha gracia que te haya secuestrado. Además de no haberles contado nada de lo...- hace una pausa.- lo nuestro.

- No te preocupes, Alexis pronto se irá a la universidad y mi madre no creo que le importe tener el loft para ella sola. Además siempre puedes venirte tú allí conmigo, si me echas de menos.

- Richard, ya lo hemos hablado. No pueden enterarse por ahora ¿vale? No, si queremos seguir trabajando juntos.

- Está bien. Aunque te aviso, que una vez que vuelvas al trabajo, no podremos ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, no después de todas las horas a las que me has acostumbrado a estar juntos.

- Pues más te vale controlarte, escritor. Si no quieres que Gates se entere y no puedas volver a la comisaria.

- No resolveríais ninguno caso sin mí, soy imprescindible. Incluso para Gates- rebate con suficiencia.

- ¡Ese ego!, señor Castle.

- ¿Qué?, es la verdad.

Ambos cierran los ojos e inspiran a la vez. Ambos pensando en las ganas que tienen de quedarse así para siempre y también de las ganas que tienen de volver a la realidad, para ver si lo suyo va a funcionar realmente, porque no hay cosa que ambos deseen más. Después de todo se merecen poder vivir por fin su historia, nadie les puede negar que no se lo han ganado.

- Kate.-vuelve a romper Castle el silencio.

- Mmmmm.- contesta ella que permanece con los ojos cerrados y acaricia las manos de Castle que continúan entrelazadas en su cintura.

- Me encanta la canción que estabas cantando antes.

- Lo sé, a mí también. Además no sé, creo que ahora me gusta más.- confiesa tímida.

- Sí, a mí también.- confirma él.

- Deberíamos bajar a cenar.- propone poniéndose de pie.

- No. ¿Sabes que deberíamos hacer? Bajar y conectar ese mp3 tuyo a los altavoces y escuchar esas canciones que tanto nos están empezando a gustar.- propone él, agarrándola del brazo y reteniéndola una vez que ella ya se ha levantado.

- Sí.- ríe ella divertida, depositando un beso sobre sus labios y mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior.- Aunque... también podríamos... hacer otras cosas mientras, ¿no te parece?- termina susurrándole, acompañando el susurro con una mirada cargada de deseo.

El escritor la mira quedándose sin palabras, como le ha ocurrido ya en numerosas ocasiones en estas últimas semanas. Y se levanta veloz, pillándola por sorpresa y elevándola en el aire, para bajar con ella en brazos las escaleras con la risa de ambos como melodía.

La canción de John Lennon comienza a sonar en el salón del apartamento, mientras el escritor y su musa, comienza a besarse, con esa pasión que ya no quieren ni tienen porque ocultarse.

Puede que esto esté empezando, pero ellos dos saben lo que quieren, saben que se quieren y saben que todavía tienen mucho tiempo perdido que recuperar.

**Muchas gracias por leer :)**


	3. How to save a life - The Fray

**Buenas tardes, aquí dejo el tercer oneshot. Esta vez la canción es How to save a life de The Fray. El momento en el que se desarrolla la sería mucho después del final de la serie, sinceramente no creo que lleguemos a ver estas tramas en la serie, pero mi imaginación al escuchar esta canción pensando en el Caskett me llevó hasta aquí.  
**

**El link de la canción watch?v=cjVQ36NhbMk**

**3. How to save a life – The Fray**

La noche llevaba horas cayendo sobre Nueva York, cuando el escritor abandonó el hospital con lágrimas en sus ojos. La ira y la frustración guiaban todos sus sentidos. Subió a su mercedes plateado, metió primera y piso a fondo el acelerador. Salió disparado del aparcamiento y perdiéndose en la oscura noche de Manhattan.

Dentro del hospital, en la tercera planta, en la habitación 47, permanecía Kate Beckett junto a su hijo. La cara de la capitana esta bañada por las lágrimas. El pequeño dormía por fin. Beckett se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la ventana a tiempo de ver como su marido subía al coche y abandonaba el hospital. No le culpaba, era ella la que le acababa de gritar hacía apenas 15 minutos que se fuera. Pero eso no evitó que más lágrimas cayeran sobre sus mejillas. Sorbió sus lágrimas en un desesperado intento por calmarse. Oyó como su hijo se movía en la cama y pronunciaba algo inteligible. Se acercó, acarició su frente y comprobó que continuaba dormido. Decidió salir al pasillo a intentar calmarse y a si no despertar a su hijo.

El pasillo estaba poco iluminado, dado la hora que era. Beckett comenzó a pasear pasillo arriba pasillo abajo tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. No era la primera bronca que había tenido con Castle en aquellos últimos meses. Es más llevaban semanas que lo único que habían hecho era discutir. Ella había pedido dos semanas de permiso en la comisaria y seguramente necesitaría más días. Ahora que ya era capitana, tenía más fácil el ausentarse de comisaria, el único problema era la gran cantidad de trabajo que tenía que llevarse a casa y ahora al hospital. Eran las 12 de la noche, pero aun así decidió llamar a Expósito que estaba de guardia y preguntarle por las novedades. Tal vez así podría despejarse un poco.

El mercedes de Castle recorría la 63 a gran velocidad, girando bruscamente en la Riverside Bulevard bordeando el Hudson. Miro su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor y se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas continuaban recorriendo su cara. Las marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos, solo le daban un aspecto aún más lamentable. Continúo pisando el acelerador hasta alcanzar los 140 km/h. Continúo recorriendo calles sin rumbo, oyendo como el resto de conductores presionaban sus claxon tratando de hacerle ver el peligro que suponía para el resto del tráfico neoyorkino. Por fin algo hizo clic en su cabeza y decidió a donde podía ir. Frenó bruscamente delante de la biblioteca de Nueva York. Bajo del coche con extremada lentitud, entro sin más en el vestíbulo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que dada la hora que era la mayoría de las salas permanecían cerradas, pero eso no evito que paseara por la sala de estudio 24 horas tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

La situación era insostenible eso no podía negarlo. A sus casi 50 años el escritor Richard Castle se encontraba en una de las situaciones más difíciles de su vida, solo comparable con aquellos días en los que pensó que había perdido a Kate tras el tiroteo en el entierro del capitán Montgomery. Pero muchos años habían pasado desde entonces. Ahora Kate y él estaban casados y tenían un hijo, Alexander de 4 años. Alexander el niño de sus ojos, su niño. El niño con los ojos de Kate y la sonrisa de él. Castle no podía pensar en él sin que los ojos se le llenaran de nuevo de lágrimas. ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué a ellos? Alexander llevaba enfermo casi un año, y lo que empezó siendo algo que aunque grave tendría cura, se había convertido en una leucemia que poco a poco acababa con su pequeño.

Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba aquella noche era Beckett, no sabía la cantidad de discusiones que habían tenido en los últimos meses. Y las dos últimas semanas habían sido de locos. ¿Cómo se podía pasar de tenerlo todo a perderlo en unos meses?

Recordaba el nacimiento de Alexander y veía a Kate con la mirada más feliz que le había visto nunca. Ellos, Richard Castle y Katherine Beckett, ellos que habían dado tantas vueltas para estar juntos, habían formado una familia. Pero la enfermedad de Alexander estaba acabando con todo. Y no solo con su pequeño, si no con toda su familia. Hacía semanas que no hablaba con Alexis para otra que no fuera su hermano. Martha y Jim estaban ayudando en todo lo que podían, si no fuera por ellos haría tiempo que todo hubiera saltado por los aires.

Entre él y Beckett las cosas no podían estar peor. Él llevaba meses al pie de la cama de Alexander del hospital a casa y de casa al hospital. Sin embargo Kate había continuado trabajando, restándole importancia diciendo que no pasaba nada que se apañarían que Alexander saldría de aquello. Negándose a si misma lo que de verdad ocurría. Pero desde que aquella tarde el doctor había dicho que la única alternativa que le quedaba a su pequeño era un trasplante de médula, parecía haber abierto los ojos y había pedido un largo permiso en la comisaria. Y a lo único que se había dedicado desde entonces había sido a criticar todas y cada uno de sus decisiones.

El novelista decidió abandonar la biblioteca, el guardia de seguridad llevaba varios minutos observándole y Castle se dio cuenta de que su comportamiento no debía parecer ni medio normal. Volvió a subirse al coche, siendo consciente entonces de que lo había dejado tirado en mitad de la calle, suerte que no le hubieran puesto ninguna multa. Era lo que le falta para tener otra discusión con su mujer. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que eso ya no le importaba, que más daba una más que una menos. Total ella le había echado del hospital, que importa ahora una maldita multa. Condujo hasta la Guarida, cuando se dio cuenta de que tampoco debía ir allí, no si no quería que Kate supiera que pensaba pasarse toda la noche bebiendo. Así que decidió irse al antiguo apartamento de ella, no lo había vendido y Castle sabía que nunca lo haría.

Entro en la casa, no le costó demasiado convencer al portero que le dejará la llave. La casa parecía continuar igual que la última vez que el había estado allí. Pero al llegar al dormitorio se dio cuenta de que Beckett llevaba durmiendo allí los últimos meses. La habitación estaba desordenada, la cama deshecha, su ropa tirada sobre esta y varios álbumes de fotos de cuando Alexander nació reposaban sobre ella. Cerró los ojos en un intento inútil por calmarse. Volvió al salón y se dirigió a la cocina, sacando de uno de los armarios la botella de Vodka esa que Beckett siempre tenía. Bebió el primer vaso casi del tirón, como si aquello fuera hacer que lo que acababa de descubrir doliera menos. No podía creerlo Beckett se había refugiado allí en lugar de haberlo hecho en él. La capitana estaba tan desesperada como él y había decidido guardárselo como siempre.

-¿Por qué, Kate?-gritó con frustración estampando el vaso contra la pared.

No lograba calmarse, aquello iba a acabar con él. Puede que Alexander estuviera muriendo, pero lo que de verdad le mataba era ver como todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Kate ya no le quería, ya no confiaba en él. Y aquello solo podía ser culpa suya. Cogió otro vaso y repitió la misma operación apurándolo hasta que el alcohol comenzó a hacer arder su garganta. Se sentó en el sofá con la botella en una mano y el vaso en la otra.

Te lo mereces por mujeriego, por todos aquellos años en los que fuiste un cabrón. Nunca te mereciste la familia que formaste.- se recriminaba mentalmente así mismo. Y aquel era el problema necesitaba un culpable, un maldito culpable, que le permitiera entender porque aquello ocurría.

Cerro los ojos y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el sofá y lo único que vio fue la sonrisa de Alexander aquel día en la playa en el que Castle le había regalado su primer cómic de superhéroes.

Volvió a beber esta vez directamente de la botella, sabía que la resaca al día siguiente no se la iba a quitar nadie, pero que importaba eso ahora.

Permaneció allí durante varias horas, hasta que decidió que cogerse la borrachera del siglo tampoco ayudaría a solucionar nada. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, con un embotamiento en la cabeza que ya le avisaba de la resaca que le esperaba. Se quedó dormido y soñó con ella. Soñó con Kate, no estaban enfadados, soñó con Alexander jugando con ella, correteando delante de ellos por la sala de descanso de la comisaria.

Richard abrió bruscamente los ojos tratando de situarse. Todavía no había amanecido, debían de ser poco más de las 5. Al fin recordó que se encontraba en el apartamento de Kate se puso en pie, confirmando lo que había imaginado pocas horas antes la intensidad de su dolor de cabeza era infinitamente superior al alcohol que había consumido la noche anterior. Maldito vodka si hubiera sido whisky seguro que no tendría ese resacón.

Recordó la bronca con Beckett y como esta le había echado del hospital. Pensó de nuevo en todo aquello y decidió que no quería perderla, bastante duro iba ser perder a Alexander como para perderla a ella también. Era cierto que ambos necesitaban un tiempo, muchas conversaciones y perdonarse mutuamente. Aunque realmente lo único que necesitaran era que Alexander finalmente se recuperara y aquello fuera sólo un mal recuerdo. Y con esa determinación decidió ir al baño y ducharse. Se cambiaría de ropa, todavía tendría allí alguna que otra camisa. La realidad era que nunca se habían mudado de aquella casa. Si lo habían hecho del loft, pero no de allí, aquel piso siempre había sido su refugio. Muchas veces el de ambos, otras solo el de Kate y esta noche había sido el suyo. Salió de la ducha, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su móvil vibraba sobre la cama parpadeando. Lo desbloqueó y se dio cuenta de que tenía una larga lista de llamadas perdidas. La primera de Expósito, nueve de Alexis, cinco de Jim, dieciséis de su madre y doce de Lanie. El móvil volvió a vibrar entre sus manos. Era su madre. A pesar de saber lo que le esperaba decidió descolgar.

- Madre.- contestó con parsimonia.

- ¡Richard! ¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido? ¡Katherine ha llamado, te necesitaba! ¿Tú ves normal desparecer así como así? ¿Cuántos años tienes hijo? Es tu hijo el que está enfermo. ¿Ves normal comportarte así?

- Madre.-trató de interrumpirla, sin ningún éxito.

- Entiendo que os enfadéis, entiendo que necesites que te de él aire, entiendo que estés agotado, ¿pero tú ves normal desaparecer toda la noche?

- Madre, podrías dejar de gritar y decirme que quieres.- dijo Castle agotado.

- Han encontrado un donante y tienes que firmar los papeles.- dejó caer como si de una bomba se tratase.

- ¿Qué?- gritó el escritor desconcertado.

- Lo que has oído. Y ahora haz el favor de volver al hospital y estar con Katherine y con tu hijo, te necesitan. Ya tendréis tiempo de solucionar vuestros problemas pero creo que lo primero es que tu hijo se cure.-sentenció Martha al borde de las lágrimas.

- Por supuesto, voy para allá.- contestó como un autómata y colgó.

Se puso una camisa suya que encontró sobre la cama, debía haberla usado Beckett cuando había estado allí, alguna de aquellas noches. Volvió a ponerse los vaqueros que había utilizado la noche anterior. Por último, cogió una de las fotos del álbum que estaba abierto sobre la cama, en ella aparecía Alexander entre ellos en el césped de Central Park, apenas tendría dos años y lo verdaderamente bonito era como Alex miraba a su padre bajo la atenta mirada de su madre. Salió corriendo hacia el hospital, saltándose todos los semáforos que se interpusieron en su camino. Entró en el hospital, llevándose la mano a la cabeza y recordando la resaca con la que se había levantado. Llego a la tercera planta y salió del ascensor encontrándose de bruces con su mujer. Tenía mala cara y por una vez él se dio cuenta de que ambos llevaban semanas sin dormir más de dos horas, esperando ese donante que parecía que por fin había llegado. Pero sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos cuando la mano de Kate recorrió la distancia que les esperaba y se estampo en su mejilla, provocando un sonido que Rick estaba seguro que se había oído en todo el hospital.

- ¡Eres un idiota!- fue lo que gritó la capitana después de aquella sonora bofetada. Mientras Castle se llevaba la mano a la cara tratando de calmar el dolor.- ¡Eres un idiota!- repitió y se echó a llorar.

El escritor la miró y cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar su resaca y el dolor de su mejilla. Observó como Katherine continuaba ante él llorando desconsoladamente y como su delgado cuerpo temblaba sin interrupción. No se lo pensó más y la abrazo. La respuesta de la capitana fue inmediata, comenzó a golpearle repetidamente en el pecho.-Idiota, idiota, idiota...- murmuró entre dientes mientras sus lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas cubriéndolas de rabia. Después se dejó caer sobre él y permitió que la abrazara. El escritor apretó los brazos contra la espalda de su musa, hasta que esta pareció tranquilizarse y dejo de temblar.-Shhh...-susurró mientras acariciaba repetidamente su espalda.-Shhh... estoy aquí.- murmuró.

Conocía perfectamente aquella reacción en su mujer. Kate estaba asustada, estaba muerta de miedo.-No me voy a ir...- continuo mientras ella lloraba contra su hombro.- Cálmate.- suplicó.

Jim Beckett se acercó a ellos interrumpiendo el abrazo.

- Lo siento hijos.- pronunció.- pero creo que Richard debería ir a hablar con el doctor y firmar esos documentos.

Castle asintió separándose de Beckett dándole un beso en la frente.

- ¿Adónde tengo que ir, Jim?- preguntó.

Media hora más tarde el novelista por fin entro en la habitación 47, el silencio reinaba en ella. Tan sólo se encontraba allí Alexander que permanecía dormido en la cama. Se acercó a él y acarició su frente como Kate lo había hecho horas antes.

- Te pondrás bien, campeón, ya lo verás.-murmuró mientras acaricia su cabeza.- Siento todo esto, te prometo que se arreglará, no puedo perderos a ninguno.- continuo hablándose más a si mismo que a su hijo que sabía que no le escuchaba. Pero su confesión quedo interrumpida cuando la puerta dejo paso a Beckett que entró con dos cafés en sus manos.

- Ten para la resaca.- dijo mientras le entregaba el envase aún caliente.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?- cuestionó serio.

- Esa camisa estaba en mi apartamento, nos enfadamos anoche y has pasado la noche solo, ¿qué otra cosa podrías haber hecho? -Suspiró y se detuvo.-Sólo espero que repongas la botella de vodka y que la próxima te la bebas conmigo.

- Kate...- la llamó tratando de disculparse.

- Nada de Kate, Rick. Esto se tiene que acabar.- el escritor se puso en lo peor, no tenía sentido le acababa de invitar a beber juntos, pero nada de aquello lo tenía. Tal vez fuera la extraña forma de Kate de decirle que habían acabado.- No pienso permitir que cada uno vayamos por nuestro lado. Alexander se va a poner bien, pero te necesito aquí a mi lado.-continuó sin embargo ella acercándose y sorprendiéndole.

- Lo siento.-susurró él.- mientras llevaba su mano la mejilla de ella, apartando un mechón que se había salido de su desordenado y deshecho moño.

- No. Yo sí que lo siento.- dijo mientras posaba un dedo sobre la boca de Rick haciéndole callar.- Siento no haberte hecho caso, siento haberte tratado así estos meses, siento no haberte escuchado. No quería ver lo que pasaba. Después de lo de mi madre, no podía creer que ahora pudiera perder también a nuestro hijo. Rick, sois lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida y no puedo perderos, no puedo veros sufrir. Rick... lo siento.- y sin más rompió a llorar.

-Shhh... Kate. Shhh... No es culpa tuya. Hace mucho tiempo que deberíamos haber hablado, no es culpa de nadie. Saldremos de esto. Voy estar a tu lado. Vamos a estar juntos y se va recuperar. ¿Me oyes?, Alex no nos va a dejar.-dijo mientras la abrazaba y ambos lloraban.

Por fin desde que empezará aquel calvario se habían sincerado. Por fin sabían donde estaban.

- ¿Cuándo le harán el trasplante?-preguntó sin dejar de abrazarla.

- Pasado mañana.- dijo separándose y limpiando alguna de las lágrimas de Rick.

- Perfecto, dará tiempo para que se recuperé antes de este verano y nos iremos a los Hamptons. Ambos necesitamos esos meses de vacaciones junto a él.

- Rick.

- Lo sé. Pero se pondrá bien.- contestó sabiendo que Kate le suplicaba que no se hiciera ilusiones e imaginará todo tan bonito haciendo que ambos se ilusionarán.

Kate se tumbó en la cama abrazando a su hijo, mientras Richard se sentó en un sillón junto a ellos. Sacó la foto del bolsillo de su pantalón y la puso sobre las manos de la capitana. Ella miró la foto, para después fijar su mirada en los ojos de él. Verde contra azul, azul contra verde. Se hablaron una vez más con los ojos y se prometieron que estarían ahí siempre pasará lo que pasase.

Alexander abrió los ojos y río divertido al encontrarse entre su dos padres.-Mami…. Papi.- dijo mirando a su madre, queriendo expresar que estaban los tres juntos.

- Ver una foto muy bonita.- contestó el escritor acariciando la carita de su hijo.- ¿Quieres verla?

- ¡Sí!- gritó lleno de entusiasmo, parecía que aquella noche en la que tantas cosas habían ocurrido, sin embargo había llenado de energía a su pequeño.

- ¿Soy yo?- Preguntó tímido señalando al bebé de la imagen.

- Si.- Contestó Beckett.

- Me guta.- murmuró el niño.- ¡Bebés!- volvió a elevar el tono de suave voz.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el novelista con la mandíbula desencajada. Aquel niño nunca dejaría de sorprenderle.

- ¿Quieres tener hermanos?- preguntó Kate mucho más tranquila.

- No sé...- dijo tímido.

- ¿Te gustaría? - preguntó su padre mucho más repuesto.

- Sip. Alexi... es mayor. Quiego un hema...hemano bebé.

Ambos sonrieron mirándose.

- Entonces los tendrás.- dijo la capitana mirando al escritor, concediéndole por una vez aquello que tantas veces le había pedido el escritor, la idea de aumentar la familia. Rick no quería que Alex no tuviera hermanos. Además él siempre había querido tener una niña con Beckett y ella lo sabía.

- Bie...- murmuró el niño, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Parecía que al final el haber dormido toda lo noche no había sido suficiente.

Castle pasó la mano por encima de su hijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de su mujer, cerrando así un montón de promesas que se resumían en una sola: Siempre.

Kate apoyó la cabeza en la almohada cerrando los ojos, mientras Rick los observaba desde el otro lado de la cama sentado en el sillón sin soltar su mano.

Puede que salvar a Alexander estuviera ahora en manos de los médicos y de Dios. Pero todo lo demás dependía de él. Había salvado a Kate muchos años atrás, y ahora lo volvería hacer. Se había equivocado en muchas cosas últimamente, se había convertido en un egoísta y no había visto el dolor que los demás estaban sintiendo. Se prometió así mismo que no permitiría que aquello les destruyera. Con aquel pensamiento cerró los ojos con la secreta esperanza que Dios permitiera que Alexander sanase y se quedase con ellos. Al fin y al acabo lo único que de verdad deseaba era ver crecer a Alexander junto a Kate.

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**El oneshot con la canción de Andrew Belle In my veins lo tengo ya previsto dentro de los 30 pero lo publicaré más adelante. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y todas las sugerencias. :)**


	4. Bonfire Heart - James Blunt

**Buenas noches, aquí está el cuarto oneshot. La escena tiene lugar en algún momento de la quinta temporada, cuando Castle y Beckett ya están juntos. La canción que en la que me ha inspirado esta vez es Bonfire Heart de James Blunt. **

**Muchísimas gracias por las reviews, me hacen muchísima ilusión. Y gracias a todo aquel que gaste un poco de su tiempo en leer estas breves escenas.**

**4. Bonfire Heart – James Blunt**

Eran las ocho de la tarde cuando Castle llegó en la 4ª planta de la 12. Al salir del ascensor pudo ver a Beckett en su mesa rellenando todavía informes. Avanzó por el pasillo encontrándose con Espósito.

-Hola.-saludó al detective.

- Castle.-dijo sorprendido, pues no le había visto llegar.

- ¿Qué tal ha estado?-preguntó el escritor refiriéndose a Beckett.

- Bueno, ya la conoces. No ha dicho mucho. Me he ofrecido a terminar los informes, pero se ha negado. Aun así no creo que le quede mucho.

- ¿Ryan, se ha ido a casa?

- Si, Gates le obligó esta mañana. También a Beckett pero ya sabes... no se ha movido de su mesa.

- Gracias por todo Espo.

- Para eso estamos.- contestó dándole dos palmaditas sobre el hombre. Y Castle...- volvió a llamarle mientras se alejaba.-... estoy seguro de que necesita hablar con alguien, pero dale tiempo.

- Descuida, lo haré.-repuso mirando de nuevo hacia la mesa de la inspectora, que continuaba completamente absorta en los informes.

Castle fue directo a la sala de descanso a preparar un café. Kate no le había visto y sabía que después de los días que llevaba querría un café de los suyos.

Acababa de llegar a la ciudad tras todo el fin de semana en una firma de libros y llevaba sin verla desde el viernes por la mañana. Beckett llevaba todo el fin de semana ocupada en un caso complicado. Cuando Castle se fue al aeropuerto parecía que estaba casi cerrado y había quedado con Kate que el sábado por la tarde se reuniría con él en Chicago. Pero esa misma tarde toda la trama dio un giro inesperado cuando uno de los hijos de la víctima fue asesinado en presencia de Beckett y Ryan sin que estos pudieran hacer nada. Tras aquello el asesino se había entregado sin oponer mayor resistencia.

Una vez en comisaría el asesino había confesado ambos crímenes explicando los motivos. Las dos víctimas eran miembros de la familia que dirigía la empresa en la que trabajaba su hermano. El cual se había suicidado el año anterior, cuando fue despedido de dicha empresa. Desde ese momento el acusado había hecho responsables al padre y el hijo, y espero durante un año para tener la oportunidad de acabar con ellos.

El caso después de aquello estuvo resuelto en unas pocas horas. El sábado por la tarde se llevaron al detenido a servicios centrales. Pero aun así Beckett y los chicos se habían empeñado en continuar con el papeleo. La inspectora llevaba horas y horas trabajando cuando podía haber acabado aquella misma mañana o incluso el sábado por la noche. Pero después de como se había producido el segundo asesinato, no podía dejarlo, no podía dejar de revisar todo una y otra vez.

Rick se acercó al escritorio por detrás. Depositó el café sobre la mesa y posó su mano sobre el hombro de Kate, susurrando un "hola" junto a su oído.

- Hey...-se giró, mirándole de cerca.

- Hey.- repuso Castle mirándola intensamente.

- Gracias.- susurró mirando la taza.

- Imaginé que lo necesitarías.- explicó sin apartar la mano de su hombro y acariciándolo suavemente.

- Si...-contesto enfocando su mirada al infinito.

- ¿Te queda mucho?-preguntó impaciente.

- No... Supongo que no.- aseguró cerrando la carpeta.

- Perfecto. Nos vamos a casa.

- ¿Te importa que no?- cuestionó poniéndose en pie.

- No claro que no.- contestó sorprendido, ayudándola a ponerse la chaqueta.- ¿Adónde quieres ir?

- ¿Podemos ir a Remy's? Me muero por una hamburguesa.-

- Claro. Vayamos.

Al rato entraron en la cafetería. Habían decidido ir dando un paseo, estaba a tan sólo un par de manzanas de comisaría y ambos necesitan un poco de aire. Hicieron el trayecto completamente en silencio, el uno junto al otro, hombro contra hombro.

Al entrar en Remy's se sentaron en la mesa del fondo, la más alejada de la puerta, donde solían hacerlo siempre que iban. Pidieron dos hamburguesas con un par de refrescos.

- ¿Qué tal la firma?- preguntó Beckett.

- Bien. Bueno ya sabes aburrido. Mucha gente, muchos ejemplares por firmar y poco tiempo libre.

- Por lo menos no te habrá dado tiempo a echarme de menos.- dijo sonriendo.

- Kate... sabes que si lo he hecho. Además sabes que quería pasar el fin de semana contigo en Chicago.

- Si... No te preocupes ya habrá otro fin de semana.- dijo alejando su mano que hasta entonces estaba sujeta por de él.- ¿Qué tal Alexis?- prosiguió cambiando de nuevo de tema.

- Bien, la he llamado cuando he llegado al aeropuerto. Dice que le gustaría vernos esta semana. He pensado que podríamos comer los tres juntos el martes, si no te importa claro.- contestó atrapando de nuevo su mano sobre la mesa.

- Claro, podemos comer en mi casa si queréis.- contesto con monotonía mirando de nuevo sus manos reunidas.

- Bien...- susurró mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Bien...- fue lo único capaz de contestar completamente bloqueada.

Cenaron tranquilamente, sin hablar del fin de semana en comisaría. Se centraron en Alexis, la nueva representación de Martha, la próxima firma del escritor e incluso acabaron hablando del caso en el que estaba trabajando el padre de Beckett. Pero nada del fin de semana, el silencio de la inspectora en ese aspecto continuaba inquebrantable.

Kate hacía varios minutos que ha dejado de escuchar a Castle. Sólo pensaba en aquel hombre, como se desplomó delante de ella sin que pudiera hacer nada. Recordó el grito de Ryan tratando de apartarla. Se recordaba así misma con la Glock en la mano sin ponerse a cubierto. Sólo puede pensar en lo cerca que ha estado otra vez. Le gusta su trabajo eso no puede negarlo, incluso le gusta la adrenalina que descarga en todas y cada una de las persecuciones. Pero lo del viernes no le gustó. Nunca le ha gustado, sabe que a veces es parte de su trabajo, que no es la primera persona que ve morir asesinada ante sus ojos. Incluso ella hizo pasar por eso a Castle. Y justamente por eso se siente bloqueada. Por una vez no pensaba en el resto de posibles víctimas, no pensaba en aquel hombre que había sido tiroteado delante de ella, ni siquiera pensaba en ella y el peligro que corría. Solo pudo pensar en Castle, y como se sentiría él si le ocurriera algo, sólo pensó que no podría perdonarse dejarle así.

Llevaba más de cuarenta y ocho horas pensando en eso, en como habían cambiado sus prioridades. No es que no hubiera pensado en aquel hombre muerto, en el asesino, en aquella destrozada madre y esposa. Había pensado en todos ellos y por supuesto que se había sentido culpable. Culpable de no haber resuelto el caso antes, de no haber deducido quien era el asesino. Culpable por no ser mejor policía. Eso era lo que realmente ocurría, se sentía culpable. Ahora además debía añadirle que se sentía culpable porque el trabajo ya no era lo primero en su vida. Su primer pensamiento después del primer disparo, había sido él. La sonrisa de Rick se había materializado en su mente. Hacía tiempo que sabía que él comenzaba a ser lo más importante. Mucho antes de que empezaran a estar juntos. Castle, lo era desde que apareció, desde que se hizo su compañero, porque no importara lo que fueran ahora, siempre sería su mejor compañero, siempre. Y aquella tarde que él no había estado se sintió aliviada no tendría que preocuparse también por él. Pero ahora después de dos días con el caso resuelto, el susto del tiroteo pasado. Ella, continuaba asustada, estaba muerta de miedo. Aquella bala podía haberla alcanzado y una vez más como el verano anterior al ver la muerte tan de cerca en lo único que había podido pensar había sido en él. Y le daba miedo, después de tantos años, después de tanto tiempo sola, había alguien que le importaba mucho más que ella y era él. Y aquello sólo la conducía a pensar en que hubo un tiempo en el que alguien le importó tanto y recordó como se la arrebataron, era consciente de que todavía hoy luchaba con las consecuencias de aquello.

-¡Kate! ¿Me estas escuchando?- la voz de Castle interrumpió su reflexión.

- Sí... perdona, dime.- murmuró.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó viéndola todavía con la mirada perdida.

- Sí, sí. ¿Qué me decías? -dijo impaciente, deseando que él no preguntará más.

- Qué si has terminado el batido, voy a pedir la cuenta y nos vamos.

- Vale.- contestó volviendo a perderse en sus pensamientos.

Castle avisó al camarero y espero pacientemente, mientras veía como Beckett volvía poner esa mirada perdida y se quedaba de nuevo en silencio. Supuso que estaba procesando todo lo que había ocurrido y que necesitaba tiempo y espacio, pero aquello no significa que él no se impacientará. La conocía, sabía que le costaba compartir lo que le ocurría, lo que le pasaba. Pero estaba harto de que no lo hiciera con él. ¿Qué más tenía que hacer para demostrarle que podía confiar en él, que estaba allí con ella, para ella, que estaban juntos y que no se iba a ir?

Soltó todo el aire que retenía, soltando con él parte de la rabia y frustración que acumulaba. Salieron de la cafetería, el escritor la abrazaba por la espalda, manteniéndola cerca. Al salir a la calle, Kate comenzó a hablar sin parar, contándole cosas que no tenían ninguna importancia pero que aun así hacían sonreír a ambos. Castle se dio cuenta de su estrategia, ella había tenido tiempo de procesar todo aquello y lo había hecho. Pero ahora había decidido relajarse y olvidarlo. El problema era que él no quería que aquello ocurriera, no quería que ella no hablara, no quería que lo guardara. Quería que compartiera con él todo lo que le ocurriera. Por eso una vez que se encontraba cerca del aparcamiento de la comisaria se decidió a interrumpirla.

- Kate...- pronunció frenándose arrepentido.

- ¿Humm?- dijo ella separándose y mirándole de frente.

- ¿No vamos a hablar de ello?- continuó llenándose de valor.

- ¿De qué quieres que hablemos, Rick? No hay nada de qué hablar, estoy bien.- repuso rápidamente tratando de evitar el tema una vez más.

- ¿Que no hay nada de lo que hablar? ¡Kate! Han matado a un hombre ante tus ojos. ¡Dios! Incluso tú podías estar muerta. No puedes decirme que estás bien y que no tenemos nada de lo que hablar.

- De acuerdo, es verdad, tienes razón. ¿Pero exactamente qué quieres que te diga?...-dijo mirándole fijamente.

- Kate quiero que me digas como estás.- la interrumpió.

- Estoy bien. No es la primera vez que veo como matan a alguien, Rick. Sabes cómo me siento, me conoces. Me siento culpable. Culpable por no haber hecho mejor mi trabajo. Culpable por tener que hablar de dos víctimas.

-Kate no debes sentirte culpable.- susurró acariciando su mejilla.- No es culpa tuya. El único culpable es el asesino y todas las personas que le condujeron a llegar a esa situación, pero no tú.

- Rick...- lo llamó dejando escapar una lágrima que bañó su mejilla.

- ¿Si?...

- Me siento culpable, porque solo pude pensar en ti.- confesó al fin.

- ¿Qué?- Logró preguntar completamente sorprendido.

- Que sólo pude pensar en ti.- susurró dejando escapar libremente por fin todas sus lágrimas.

- Kate, no pasa nada.-la consoló abrazándola.

- ¿Cómo qué no? ¿En qué tipo de policía me convierte eso?

- Kate...

- No, Rick, no puedo.

- Hey, tranquila...- dijo acariciando de nuevo su rostro.-No pasa nada. Te acordaste de mi ¿y qué? No os pasó nada, Ryan está bien, tú estás bien y por mucho que quisieras evitarlo ese hombre hubiera acabado igual.

- ¡No! Yo debía estar muerta, debí interponerme entre ellos.

- No vuelvas a decir eso ¿me oyes? ¡No vuelvas a decir eso!- gritó.- Eres policía, pero no eres ninguna suicida. Resuelves homicidios, ayudas a las familias, das justicia a quien la merece. Pero no puedes salvar a todo el mundo.

- Rick...

- No, Kate, no. Que ese hombre haya muerto no es culpa tuya. Ninguno de todos los casos que han llegado a comisaria a lo largo de estos años han sido culpa tuya. No eres culpable de ninguno de esos muertos.

- ¿Y Dick Coonan? - soltó a bocajarro.

- ¿Dick Coonan? Tuviste que hacerlo para salvarme la vida, no puedes sentirte culpable por ello. Fue él quien me apuntaba con un arma y amenazaba con matarme.

- ¿Y a todos los que he disparado durante estos años? ¿Realmente se lo merecían?

- Kate...- trató de interrumpirla.

- No, Rick... tendrían familia, unos padres, un marido, un hijo...

- Kate, te conozco nunca dispararías a nadie si no fuera totalmente necesario.- la agarró de los hombros.- Mírame, mírame.- pidió- No es culpa tuya, eres una buena policía, has dado paz y justicia a un muchísimas de familias y no puedes sentirte culpable por ello.

- Si, pero... y las familias que he destrozado, las vidas que he truncado...

- Tú no has hecho nada de eso. Esas familias estaban destrozadas, esas vidas estaban acabadas. Entiendo lo que sientes, pero no te dejes ganar por ello, has hecho mucho bien, sigues haciéndolo.

- Rick... ¿y si ellos también tenían un lugar al que regresar, y si merecían una segunda oportunidad? ¿Y si ellos también tenían a alguien?

- Es posible, pero tú no les obligaste a matar a nadie, tú no les obligaste a apuntarte con un arma.

Beckett secó sus lágrimas y tomó aire.- Gracias.- agarró su mano, separándole del abrazo.- Necesitaba soltarlo.

- Siempre.- susurró, mirándola de cerca, a pocos centímetros de sus labios. Y la besó. La besó como llevaba queriendo hacer desde que había llegado a comisaria aquella tarde. Transmitiéndole toda aquella paz que sabía que necesitaba.

- Te quiero.- Así fue como llegaron aquellas dos palabras de la inspectora, después de tanto tiempo por fin las había dicho. Fue entonces cuando el escritor fue consciente de que el muro de Beckett por fin había caído. Por fin se había abierto a él, había expuesto todos sus miedos, había compartido con él algo que no había compartido antes con nadie. Así sin más llegó, haciendo sentir a Richard Castle el hombre más feliz del planeta. Haciendo que tan sólo pudo contestar con un " Y yo te quiero a ti." que salió de lo más profundo de su corazón. Sabiendo que después de aquello, aunque ninguno de los dos estuviera listo para ello, se habían prometido mucho más de lo que creían. Se habían entregado el uno al otro. Y eso, eso sí era para siempre.

Las palabras salieron de la boca de Katherine, sin que su cerebro las procesara y al oírse fue consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Había derribo los últimos escombros de su muro, ese que Castle llegaba tratando de tirar tanto tiempo. Le había contado sus miedos, le había reconocido sus temores y tras ello le había entregado su corazón.

Por un momento pensó en todo lo que le había conducido a aquello. Y no había sido otra cosa que su amor por el escritor. La lealtad de los sentimientos de ambos. Beckett llevaba mucho tiempo esperando aquello y por fin lo había encontrado. Por una vez en su vida había arriesgado. Y no le importaba porque lo había hecho por él y eso siempre merecería la pena. La hoguera de su corazón no podía estar más encendida y eso solo tenía un causante y era, él y su mirada, y todo lo que provocaba en ella.

La gente normal necesitaba muchas cosas para ser feliz. Pero ellos solo necesitan una mirada, una palabra, una caricia, un café, un gesto. Se habían encargado de mostrarse sus sentimientos, su lealtad y su amor en muchos actos, en un principio insignificantes, durante aquellos largos años y todo eso les había conducido exactamente a este momento.

Entonces le miró y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír aún con más ganas, no pudo evitar el besarle de nuevo. No pudo evitar salir corriendo hacia el coche tirando de él. No pudo evitar pensar en que sólo quería estar con él.

Era posible que su vida no fuera fácil y que su trabajo muchos días no fuera bonito ni sencillo. Pero sólo necesitaba algo para sentirse viva, solo necesitaba algo para sentirse realmente bien y eso no podía ser otra cosa que la mirada cargada de amor de Castle.

**Muchas gracias por leer :)**


	5. Just Breath - Pearl Jam

**Buenas tardes, siento la tardanza. Aquí tenéis el quinto oneshot. La canción es Just Breath de Pearl Jam y el momento no puede ser otro que el final de capitulo 3x22. Muchas gracias por todos los follows, favoritos y reviews. Como siempre toda crítica constructiva será bien recibida así que no dudéis en dejar comentarios.**

**5. Just Breath – Pearl Jam**

El avión ya había despegado, y la ciudad de Los Ángeles quedaba atrás. Pero no por ello todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días. Beckett respiró tranquila por primera vez en aquellas últimas horas, cerró los ojos y se dejó invadir por unos instantes de esa momentánea calma. Castle a su lado dormía profundamente. No podía culparle por haberse dejado llevar por el cansancio. Habían sido dos días muy intensos y estaba segura que él había dormido tan poco como ella.

Sacó la carta de Royce de su bolsillo y volvió a leerla una vez, ¿cuántas veces iban ya? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, había perdido la cuenta. Llegó de nuevo al final. Suspiró, nada de aquello tenía sentido. Royce no podía estar muerto, no podía haberse ido. Era cierto que no habían acabado de la mejor manera, era cierto que ella se había sentido engañada y utilizada después de aquel caso en el que Royce apareció traicionándola. Pero ni siquiera eso podía borrar todo lo que Michael había significado para ella. Había sido su salvavidas, la primera persona que creyó en ella dentro de la policía. Y por mucho que le pesará ahora, era el primer hombre de el que se había enamorado de verdad. Siempre quiso camuflarlo, llamándolo compañerismo, admiración... Pero ¿a quién quería engañar?, Royce se había quedado con una parte de aquella joven Katherine Beckett y lo peor es que él nunca fue plenamente consciente de ello. La había enseñado casi todo lo que era, le había demostrado que a pesar de todo lo de su madre, ella debía seguir luchando. Para pocos años después regalarle otra lección, no podía confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en él. Traicionó su confianza, reduciendo su amistad a cenizas, al olvido. Aun así se las arregló para irse por la puerta grande, pidiéndole perdón por todos y cada uno de sus errores. Salvando una vida inocente y redimiéndose de todas sus faltas. Kate se lo perdonaba, le perdonaba todo. No sería quien era sin él, y su amor por él no había disminuido en aquellos años. Tal vez si se hubiera transformado en lo que ella lo camuflaba, en amistad y admiración. Pero no por ello dejaba de ser amor.

Todavía recordaba aquella parte de su vida como si hubiera sido la semana anterior, aun recordaba con total perfección todo lo que Royce despertaba en ella. Y la sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en su rostro.

A pesar de todo, solo podía quedarse con lo bueno de aquella extraña relación. Aquella carta le animaba a hacerlo y solo podía pensar en que debía hacerle caso. Por una vez debería hacer caso a los consejos de Royce y vivir lo que sabía qué hacía tiempo que buscaba, lo que sabía que ansiaba con todo su corazón.

Una lágrima rebelde resbaló sobre su mejilla mientras doblaba de nuevo aquel ya arrugado papel. No podía evitarlo, la vida era así. Un día estas y puede que al día siguiente ya no sea así. La vida pasaba y ella ya había dejado pasar muchas oportunidades. Giró su rostro posando su mirada en Castle. Permanecía a su lado, completamente dormido, ajeno al acúmulo de sentimientos y sensaciones que era ella en aquellos momentos. Royce llevaba razón anteponer el corazón era lo que les daba vida y ella debía hacerlo. Debía ser valiente y afrontar lo que su corazón le suplicaba. Las lágrimas continuaban bañando sus mejillas mientras pensaba en todo lo que Castle había hecho por ella desde que la conocía, especialmente aquel durante aquel fin de semana. La había seguido hasta allí, la había ayudado en toda la investigación pero sobre todo había sido su apoyo sin esperar nada a cambio.

Recordó la noche anterior, como la mirada penetrante de Castle se había clavado en sus ojos y cómo por unos instantes habían sabido lo que querían. Cómo él no había podido evitar exponer sus sentimientos, cómo le había hablado abriendo ante ella su corazón. No podía olvidar las ganas casi irrefrenables de lanzarse a sus labios y besarle. Pero la realidad era que se había levantado del sofá, rompiendo aquel mágico momento y una vez más había huido. Recordaba cómo había cerrado la puerta de su dormitorio y había apoyado la espalda contra ella, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, tratando de tomar la decisión correcta. Una vez más la había tomado, pero demasiado tarde. Cómo siempre que era algo relacionado con el escritor.

Sabía que Castle no había insistido más porque pensaba que ella seguía con Josh. Pero eso no era así, hacía semanas que aquello ya no existía. Había tomado la decisión de sacar al cirujano de su vida. Sabía que debía haberlo hecho mucho tiempo antes. Tal vez nunca debería haber comenzado nada con él, pero eso ahora no lo podía cambiar. Josh era un gran hombre y ella por algún tiempo había llegado a pensar que le quería. Aunque la realidad era bien distinta, se refugió en el cirujano sabiendo que aquella relación no podría ir a ningún sitio. Aceptó aquello para tratar de darse una tregua, tratando de convencerse de ese modo que no sentía nada por Castle. Se sentía mal por haber utilizado a Josh, mal por haber escondido de nuevo sus sentimientos. Y se sentía terriblemente culpable por no haber sido capaz de reconocer sus sentimientos una vez más. Por eso ahora estaba decidida a arriesgar, a hacer caso a Royce. Debía arriesgar su corazón, su coraza, debía luchar por lo que quería y eso no era otra cosa que a Castle.

En aquel asiento de un avión cualquiera, de regreso a casa, de regreso a su insulsa vida, decidió que quería más. Quería vivir, quería sonreír, disfrutar, quería darse la oportunidad de ser feliz. Había llegado la hora de saltar sin red, de apostar el resto, de jugársela como nunca antes lo había hecho.

El escritor abrió los ojos, sintiéndose observado. Encontrándose con la cercana mirada de su musa.

- Hey...- murmuró todavía adormilado.

- Hey...- repuso Beckett con una voz queda.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó despertándose del todo.

- Si...

- Kate... yo...- murmuró tratando de encontrar las palabras.

- No digas nada.- dijo interrumpiendo su inacabada frase. - Solo necesitó esto.- susurró apoyando su mano en la de Castle y manteniendo su mirada fija en los ojos de él.

- Vale...- dijo bajito, tomando su mano y mirándola fijamente.

- Hace unas semanas que deje a Josh.- confesó ella, con un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Estaba claro que aquello no iba a resultar sencillo.

- Lo sé.- contestó él apretando su mano.

- ¿Lo sabías?- preguntó sorprendida.

- Te conozco, hace semanas que no estás igual. Y aunque ayer huiste una vez más de nosotros, no fue porque estuvieras con alguien. Fue por ti, por tus miedos.

- Castle.- lo llamó a modo de disculpa.

- No te culpo, yo ya sabía lo que había cuando me enamoré de ti. Sólo te pido que me dejes permanecer a tu lado, que me dejes tratar de convencerte poco a poco. Deja que me quede a tu lado, Kate.

- Rick...yo...

- Lo sé.- murmuró pegándose a ella.- No tengo ninguna prisa. Sólo quiero que me digas, si tengo alguna posibilidad, si algún día tendremos lo que ambos sabemos que nos merecemos.

- ¿Y que nos merecemos?- preguntó irritada. Odiaba que él lo tuviera todo tan claro y sin embargo a ella le costará tanto decidirse.

- Nos merecemos más. Nos merecemos mucho más.- Hizo una pausa pensado como continuar.- Tú te mereces ser feliz. Tú me has cambiado, Kate. Ya no soy ese irresponsable que iba de fiesta en fiesta, buscando alguna rubia nueva que llevar a la cama.

- ¡Castle!- gritó con fastidio.

- No, Kate, no.- contestó con determinación.- Me has hecho mejor persona. Y hace tiempo que sé que lo que quiero, sólo lo puedo tener contigo y no me importa tener que esperar, no me importa tener que derribar ese muro que has creado a tu alrededor poco a poco. Sólo sé que quiero estar contigo, que quiero que me dejes estar a tu lado.

- ¿Y Gina?- preguntó llena de dudas.

- Un error, Kate, otro más de todos lo que he cometido. No podía verte con otro y pensé que tal vez así podría olvidarme de todo lo que siento por ti.

- Somos un par de idiotas. ¿Lo sabías? Llevo tratando de ocultar lo que siento por ti desde que estuve con Deming. Y no puedo, Castle, no puedo. No puedo evitarlo, no podría vivir sin tenerte a mi lado. Pero... necesito tiempo.

- Tenemos tiempo, todo el que quieras.

- No me dejes sola.- suplicó tratando de esconder su rostro.

- Mírame.- susurró levantando la barbilla de la inspectora. Acabo decirte que no me importa. No tengo ninguna prisa. Sé que quiero y si tengo que luchar por ello, lo haré. Sólo dime que tú quieres lo mismo que yo, Kate.

- Castle... Yo... Quiero... Pero no estoy lista...probablemente no lo esté nunca... No quiero hacerte daño.- dijo a duras penas.

- Ven aquí.- pidió abriendo sus brazos. La abrazó, tratando de transmitirle algo de calma.- Con eso es suficiente, me quedaré junto a ti y poco a poco haremos que ese muro caiga. Al final lograré encontrarnos, Kate.- prometió

- Gracias por estar aquí.- susurró contra su hombro. Quedándose por fin dormida, dejándose llevar por el cansancio y los nervios acumulados en aquellos últimos días.

Castle sonrió, como estaba seguro que no había sonreído nunca. Posiblemente todavía les quedará mucho camino por recorrer, probablemente los problemas y las inseguridades de Beckett les invadieran en muchos momentos. Pero ambos habían dado un paso al frente y aunque indirectamente, se habían declarado que se querían. Respiró profundamente y dejo reposar su mano sobre la cintura de su musa. Apoyó la cabeza contra el asiento, sintiendo la respiración pausada de ella contra su cuello y cerró los ojos sonriendo.

**Gracias por leer :)**


	6. My Way - Frank Sinatra

**Sexto oneshot, posiblemente el que resulte más difícil de escribir de toda esta colección. La canción no podía ser otra que My Way de Frank Sinatra. El momento del oneshot se ubica en un futuro muy lejano que no creo que veamos nunca en la serie. **

Era mediodía de un caluroso día de verano en la ciudad de Nueva York cuando aquella mujer pelirroja entró en el St. Luke's-Roosevelt Hospital. El calor sofocante de la ciudad se cernía sobre la habitación 347. Richard Castle permanecía en su interior mirando por la ventana. Su hija entró en la habitación sin ni siquiera llamar, plantándose delante de él con cara de pocos amigos. El escritor cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, consciente de la que se avecinaba.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- preguntó la pelirroja directamente, en tono de reproche.

- Nada.- murmuró sin ganas de hablar.

- Me ha llamado Kate. ¿Lo sabías?- prosiguió. Su padre se giró dándole la espalda, sin querer mirarla. Tumbándose de nuevo en la cama.- ¿No piensas decir nada?- inquirió.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga, Alexis?- preguntó de mal humor.

- No sé. Tal vez podrías explicarme qué diablos te pasa y aclarar todo esto.

Castle levantó la mirada y se quedó observándola. Su hija había cambiado mucho en aquellos años, aunque su larga melena continuaba intacta cubriendo sus hombros. Había dejado de ser aquella joven responsable para convertirse en una mujer casada y con dos hijos. James y Arthur, sus nietos. Esos dos torbellinos que tanto le habían alegrado los días en aquellos últimos años. Posó sus ojos en los de su hija y pudo divisar un brillo de angustia y preocupación que siempre la acompañaban cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con él.

- ¿Cómo están los niños? ¿Y Max?- preguntó saliéndose por la tangente.

- ¡Papá! No me lo puedo creer.- Gritó apartándose el pelo de la cara con desesperación.- ¿En serio, eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

- La decisión está tomada, Alexis. No más quimio.- contestó serio.

- ¿No puedes estar hablando en serio? No puede ser. ¡Te has vuelto loco!-dijo elevando el tono de nuevo, incapaz de tranquilizarse.

- No, hija, soy el primero que lo siente. Pero se acabó, esto no lleva a ningún sitio.- dijo con un deje de tristeza acariciándose la cabeza, completamente rapada.

- ¿Qué no lleva a ningún sitio, papá? ¿Qué no lleva ningún sitio? ¿Qué se acabó? No puedes hacernos eso.

- Lo ves. No puedo haceros eso, sin embargo si puedo hacérmelo a mí, ¿no?- suspiró con frustración.- Estoy muy cansado Alexis. El cáncer está ya muy avanzado y los médicos no dan ningún tipo de garantía. Sólo quiero pasar mis últimos meses, con vosotros, tranquilo. En casa, en mi despacho escribiendo, con Kate a mi lado. Poder ir a la graduación de tu hermana, ver como Michael entra en la policía, ver como Alex lleva su primer caso ante el Tribunal Supremo y disfrutando de mis últimos días con mis nietos. ¿Tan difícil es de entender? -finalizó exasperado.

- Pero... Papá...

- No voy a pedirte que lo entiendas. No ahora, ya lo harás con el tiempo. Sólo quiero que os quedéis a mi lado, mientras esto acaba.- finalizó señalándose a sí mismo.

La economista se acercó a él, dejándose caer a su lado. Su padre la abrazó, tratando de calmar los primeros sollozos que trataban de escapar del pecho de su niña.- No pasa nada, cielo, no pasa nada.- murmuró acariciando suavemente su espalda.

* * *

El joven abogado Alexander Rodgers salía del juzgado cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó del bolsillo, viendo el rostro sonriente de su hermana pequeña en el identificador de llamadas.

- Hey, Jo. ¿Qué pasa? - dijo descolgando.

- Papá.- contestó con voz seria.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien? - preguntó lleno de preocupación.

- Si tranquilo, sigue en el hospital. Alexis está con él.

- ¿Qué ocurre entonces?- prosiguió alarmado.

- Que ha dejado la quimio. Dice que no quiere seguir con el tratamiento.- la voz de su hermana pequeña se quebró. Mientras que a él se le vino el mundo encima una vez más en aquellos últimos meses.- Estoy con mamá, se ha encerrado en su habitación. Ya la conoces no quiere que la vea, pero sé que lleva toda la tarde llorando.- continuó cuando fue capaz de controlar de nuevo su voz.

- Está bien. Salgo para el hospital ahora mismo. ¿Sabes algo de Mike?- repuso cuando estuvo lo suficientemente recuperado.

- Si me ha dicho, que llegará esta noche. Si mamá sigue así iré yo a recogerle al aeropuerto.

- Vale. Voy a intentar convencer al cabezota de nuestro padre, que se deje de tonterías y en cuanto pueda iré a cenar con vosotras. Intenta hablar con mamá.

- De acuerdo. Gracias, Alex.

- Gracias a ti, enana.- colgó con una amarga sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

-¿Mamá?- preguntó la joven llamando a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres. Una vez más no obtuvo respuesta. Pero decidió entrar de todos modos. Que la capitana de la 12 se hubiera cogido el día libre le parecía bien, pero que lo malgastará llorando por los rincones no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la habitación completamente a oscuras.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo, mamá?- preguntó de mal humor encendiendo la luz. Pero se encontró la habitación vacía. Entró en el baño pero tampoco la encontró allí. Fue entonces cuando la puerta del despacho de su padre se abrió, dejando asomarse la silueta de su madre.

- Johanna. ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó completamente serena.

- ¿Que hacías?- preguntó desconcertada.

- Estaba leyendo.- repuso tranquila su madre.

- ¿Pero?- preguntó con la boca abierta.

- Me he dado cuenta de que llorando no voy a conseguir entender a tu padre. Así que he decidido releer Ola de Calor, al fin y al cabo escribiendo nunca me ha fallado.- sentenció con una triste sonrisa.

- Mamá...-suspiró la chica.

- Ven aquí, Jo. Necesito un abrazo.- pidió la capitana abriendo los brazos.- Y si no me equivoco tú también. - La joven avanzó hasta ella y hundió su rostro en el hombro de su madre tratando de contener las lágrimas.

- Siento todo lo de esta tarde, hija.- susurró contra la cobriza melena de su hija, meciéndola entre sus brazos.

- No pasa nada. Acabo de hablar con Alex, me ha dicho que iba al hospital a hablar con él.- continuó en tono bajo.

- Pues se va a poner bueno. Entre él y Alexis le van a volver loco, como siempre.- repuso conteniendo la risa.

- ¿Mamá?- preguntó Johanna extrañada, deshaciendo el abrazo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te estás riendo? - dijo sin poder retener ella tampoco una sonora carcajada.

- Creo que si.- afirmó sin poder contener por más tiempo la risa.- Sólo imagínalos por un momento, los tres en la misma habitación. Tus dos hermanos aliados tratando de convencer a tu padre de algo que no va hacer, porque ya le conoces cuando toma una decisión, no importa quién le cuestione, él ya tiene tomada la decisión y no va a cambiarla. Pero esos dos contra él, no se lo van a poner fácil. Lo que daría por ver esa discusión a tres bandos.

- Yo también quiero verlo.- dijo la chica cuando por fin ambas lograron frenar su repentino ataque de risa. Que estaba claro les había invadido por aquel acumulo de nervios y malas noticias de aquellos últimos días, en un intento desesperado de sus mentes de compensar aquella balanza imaginaria de risas y llantos.

- ¿Se va a poner bien? - preguntó la muchacha de 17 años.

- No, creo que no, Jo. No va seguir con la quimio.- contestó poniéndose seria.

- Mamá, ¿tu también te vas a rendir?

- No, hija, no. Sólo estoy tratando de confiar en tu padre. Después de todo, es lo que llevo haciendo todos estos años y... tampoco nos has ido tan mal.

- ¿Pero... entonces...?-pronunció incapaz de terminar de formular la pregunta.

- No lo sé, hija. Pero vamos a confiar en él, ¿vale?- susurró tendiéndole su mano.

- Está bien.- murmuró mirándola directamente a los ojos, viendo en ellos, el mismo color que veía cuando se miraba en el espejo.

* * *

-¿Pero te has vuelto loco?- preguntó por quinta vez el abogado.- No puedes hacernos esto. Tienes cuatro hijos, papá. ¡Cuatro!- chilló.- Vale que Alexis y yo seamos mayores, pero ¿qué pasa con Mike? ¿Y con Johanna? Tiene diecisiete años. ¿Y tus nietos, eh? ¿Qué pasa con todos nosotros? No quieres verte mal, y me parece muy bien. Entiendo tu postura, no quieres sufrir más. Pero y si la quimio te salva papá. No puedes hacernos esto. No puedes dejarnos con la culpa de saber que debíamos haberte insistido más.

- Hijo...- murmuró mirándole.

- No, papá, no. No lo hagas por mí, no lo hagas por nosotros. Hazlo por mamá, ¿de verdad crees que ella merece perderte? ¿Crees que después de todo merece ver cómo te vas?

- Alex... déjalo.- intervino Alexis.

- Ya he tomado la decisión y aunque ahora no lo entiendas, estoy seguro que con el paso del tiempo lo entenderás y me perdonaras. Alex, no puedo seguir, no quiero sufrir más. Sólo quiero pasar lo que me quede con vosotros, tranquilo, en casa.- contestó el escritor con una voz calmada y pausada.

- Y una mierda, papá. ¡Joder! ¡Y una mierda!- Y sin más abandonó la habitación dando un portazo.

- Papá...- lo llamó posando la mano sobre su espalda. Intentado reconfortarle.- Perdónale...-susurró.

- No te preocupes, se le pasará.- dijo serio.- Podrá parecerse mucho a su madre pero en el fondo es exactamente igual que yo. Y no quiere entenderlo. Sé que es el que menos preparado está para esto. Yo tampoco lo estaría.- confesó.

* * *

Kate y Johanna llegaron al JFK con tiempo suficiente para recoger a Michael. El joven llevaba varias semanas en Washington en casa de Espósito preparando su examen para entrar en la academia. Espo se había ofrecido a ayudar a su ahijado, con la secreta intención de convencerle de prepararse para el FBI. Espósito llevaba años en Washington trabajando para el FBI y el ejército. Y parecía que después de aquellas dos semanas había logrado su objetivo. Aunque también estaba seguro de que Castle y Beckett desearían asesinarle.

Mike corrió hacia su madre, consciente de lo que habría sufrido en los últimos días.

- Mamá ¿qué tal estas?- preguntó mientras la abrazaba.

- Bien. ¿Qué tal el viaje, hijo?- contestó llena de entusiasmo llenándole de besos.

- Perfecto.- dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Y Espósito? ¿Y Lanie?

- Bien los dos y Amanda también mamá.- dijo refiriéndose a la hija de ambos.

- ¡Enana!- gritó abrazando a su hermana.- ¿Cómo estás?- susurró para que su madre no pudiera oírle.

- Bueno.-repuso ella en el mismo tono, fingiendo una sonrisa. La abrazó con fuerza tratando de darle ánimos antes de separarse y mirar de nuevo a su madre.

- ¿Y Alex, qué? No viene a recibirme. El señor abogado está muy ocupado ¿no?-dijo con sorna.

- No, por una vez no.- sonrió Kate.- Esta con tu padre. ¿Os parece si vamos a cenar con ellos al hospital?- dijo mirando a sus dos hijos pequeños.

- Perfecto.- contestó Mike tirando de su maleta, y abrazando a su madre por la espalda y comenzando a caminar.

- Claro.- contestó en un susurró Johanna quedándose rezagada.

* * *

Entraron en el hospital alrededor de las nueve de la noche. Llegaron a la tercera planta, donde se encontraba el escritor.

- ¿Alex? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Mike alarmado de encontrar a su hermano esperando en el pasillo.

- ¡Hey! Nada he salido a tomar el aire. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

- Genial. ¿Papá?

- Esta dentro, querrá veros.- afirmó con tristeza. Mike le miro extrañado, pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

- Chicos ir entrando vosotros.- dijo Kate a sus dos hijos menores.- Ahora entramos nosotros.- continuó posando su mirada en Alex. Los chicos entraron en seguida dejándoles solos en el pasillo.

- ¿Que ocurre, Alex? - preguntó alborotándole el cabello, como acostumbraba cuando era más pequeño. El joven no contestó. Beckett mantuvo su mirada puesta en él y fue consciente del daño que todo aquello estaba haciendo en ellos.

Todo había empezado hacía poco más de un año cuando a Castle le detectaron una masa extraña en el pulmón derecho. Desde aquel día nada había sido igual y el diagnóstico final de un cáncer de pulmón anaplásico de células pequeñas, sólo les había confirmado lo peor. Era el más grave, el más mortal, era inoperable. El único tratamiento posible era radioterapia y quimioterapia combinadas. El escritor fue quien se mostró más animado en un primer momento. Cuando todos se hundieron a su alrededor, él lleno de optimismo trató de convencerles que situaciones peores había pasado y que aquello no acabaría con él. Dijo que sería la excepción de las estadísticas y que lucharía por quedarse. Fueron meses muy duros, sobre todo cuando comenzó con el tratamiento y gran parte de su optimismo y sentido del humor desaparecieron. Beckett fue la encargada de mantener a la familia unida y animar a todos y cada uno de sus hijos. Castle sin embargo, no era tan sencillo, evitaba el tema. No quería hablarlo con ella. Tan sólo habían hablado de ello en dos ocasiones, en el momento del diagnóstico y aquella misma mañana cuando su marido le había dicho que se rendía, que no podía más. Aquello sobre Beckett como un jarro de agua fría. No estaba preparada para eso. Castle la había llenado de optimismo y con ello había aguantado ella. Animando a todos los demás. Pero ahora que él se rendía, ella también. No tenía fuerzas para más. Volvió el rostro hacia su hijo mayor, que seguía ante ella sin decir ni una palabra. Tiró de él y se sentaron en unas sillas de la sala de espera.

- ¿Por qué, mamá?- preguntó serio.

- No lo sé, Alex.-contestó diciéndole la verdad. No sabía porque tenía que pasar todo aquello. No sabía porque la vida se empeñaba en quitarle a su marido, al padre de sus hijos, a su compañero, al hombre de su vida. No sabía porque era él quien se rendía.

- He discutido con él, no quiero verle es un cobarde.- confesó susurrando el abogado.

- No, Alex, no digas eso.- repuso su madre con dulzura.

- Pero lo es. No se da cuenta de que no es sólo él. ¿Qué pasa con nosotros, mamá? Sólo tengo 24 años, no estoy preparado para esto.

- Lo sé.-susurró la capitana, besando la frente de su hijo. Alexander se abrazó a ella y dejo escapar alguna de las lágrimas que llevaba guardando toda la tarde.- Lo único que podemos hacer es estar a su lado, y cuidar de tus hermanos.-murmuró casi más para ella que para su hijo.

- De acuerdo.- repuso Alex poniéndose en pie, comprendiendo que su padre no era el culpable de todo aquello.- ¿Entramos?- preguntó.

- Vamos.-contestó Kate levantándose y acompañándole.

Dentro de la habitación lo único que se escuchaba eran las carcajadas de todos los que se encontraban en ella. Mike era el culpable de aquello, había heredado el don de su padre para contar historias y también su sentido del humor. Por lo tanto contar aquellos días en casa de Esposito y Lanie, estaba sirviendo para animar a toda la familia.

La puerta se abrió dando pasó a su hermano mayor y a su madre. La que no tardó en sonreír. Mike se quedó embobado mirándola. Siempre la había admirado, pero ahora simplemente no podía dejar de pensar que había muy pocas mujeres como ella. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida ella continuaba sonriendo. Y estaba seguro que eso en gran parte se debía a su padre.

Johanna con la sonrisa aun en su rostro, observo como la mirada triste de su padre, se llenaba de un brillo especial cuando su madre entró en la habitación. Ambos estaban con la mirada fija en el otro, con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Se dio cuenta de que ella también quería aquello. Alguien que la mirará así después de 30 años juntos. Alguien que solo con mirarla le estuviera diciendo que la quería.

Fue Alexis quien rompió el silencio. - Yo debería irme ya, es tarde y Max estará liado con los niños.- Se levantó recogiendo su bolso y despidiéndose de todos.- ¿Kate, podemos hablar un momento?- preguntó a la capitana, indicándole que esperaba fuera.

- Dime, Alexis.-dijo Kate una vez que salió en el pasillo.

- Lo he intentado, pero no puedo ir en su contra. Yo... Lo siento. Sé que me lo has pedido, pero creo que tiene razón.- pronunció triste.

- Hey... Alexis... no te preocupes. No pasa nada. Ya le conocemos, no iba a cambiar de idea. Siento haberte pedido que vinieras a hablar con él. Por un momento pensé que a ti si te escucharía. Esta mañana no quería aceptar que se ha rendido, pero lo he pensado y creo que le entiendo. Esto no lleva a ningún sitio y solo quiere pasar bien sus últimos días. Y...- suspiró.-... lo único que podemos hacer es estar a su lado.

- Gracias.- susurró la pelirroja abrazándola.- gracias, Kate.

- Shhh...no me agradezcas nada, Alexis.

- Gracias por tratarme como a una hija.-murmuró todavía contra el hombro de la capitana.

- ¿Eres mi hija no?- preguntó con una sonrisa.-Pensé que eso había quedado claro hacía muchos años. No te preocupes, vamos a estar bien. Lo único que necesitaré que me ayudes con tus hermanos. Ya sabes Johanna, confía casi más en ti que en mí.

- No sé cómo papá pudo tardar tanto en decidirse a estar contigo.

- Digamos que no se lo puse fácil.-sonrió Beckett.

- Kate, si necesitáis cualquier cosa, llámame.

- De acuerdo. Haz lo mismo. Aunque lo único que necesites sea hablar con alguien, ¿vale?

- Sí.-contestó separándose.- Intenta descansar, si ese cabezón que tengo por padre te deja.

- Descuida le mantendré a raya.- sonrío.- Dale un beso a los niños de mi parte.- finalizó mientras la economista se alejaba despidiéndose con la mano, ya de espaldas.

La capitana de la 12 entró de nuevo en la habitación, encontrándose con sus tres hijos y al escritor hablando. Se sentó en el sofá junto a su hija. Mike continuaba relatando sus días en Washington y Alex parecía mucho más calmado. Richard la observaba desde la cama, queriendo encontrarse con sus ojos y hablarla con la mirada como llevaban haciendo desde que se conocían. Y finalmente lo logró transmitiéndole parte de esa calma que ella ansiaba desde hacía ya tantos meses.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos a cenar, chicos.- propuso la pequeña de la familia.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- dijo Mike sorprendido, interrumpiendo su relato.

- Me parece que sobramos aquí.- anunció con una sonrisa.

- No, hija. ¿Qué dices? Cenamos aquí todos juntos. Tu hermano acaba de llegar.- contradijo una nerviosa Beckett.

- No, mamá. Johanna tiene razón, estoy cansado y vosotros tendréis que hablar. Nos vamos a casa y cenamos juntos no os preocupéis.

- Está bien. Nos vamos enanos, os llevo a casa y os invito a cenar.- anunció Alex levantándose.

- ¿A quién habrán salido estos niños tan listos?-preguntó Castle sonriente.- Eso es, dejarme sólo con vuestra madre, que buena me va a caer.- continuó la broma.

- ¡Castle! ¡Papá!- fue lo único que se escuchó en la habitación con tono de fastidio por parte de toda su familia.

Los chicos no tardaron en irse. Dejándoles por fin solos. La capitana le obligó a meterse de nuevo en la cama. Hablaron sobre si la enfermera había pasado ya, y si sabía a qué hora le darían el alta al día siguiente. No volvieron a hablar del tratamiento que el escritor no pensaba continuar. Y se centraron en planear sus próximas semanas en los Hamptons rodeados de su familia. Ambos sabían que todos necesitan unos días de descanso.

Beckett finalmente se tumbó junto a él en la cama, dejándose abrazar.

- Kate, gracias por entenderlo.-murmuró el escritor enredando el pelo de su mujer entre sus dedos.

- Siempre.- repuso ella, acariciándole la cabeza.

- Al final va ser verdad eso de que me querías incluso calvo.- susurró alegre el escritor rompiendo la magia del momento.

- ¡Rick! - protestó con fastidio, apartando su mano.

- Es verdad.-murmuró el escritor.- siempre me has querido y sé que ni siquiera hoy has podido odiarme.

- Rick... yo...- se giró mirándole.

- Lo sé. Estás muerta de miedo.- aseguró cogiendo su mano.

- Si...- dijo sin apenas voz.

- No pasa nada. Siempre has sido la más valiente de los dos. Lo soportarás.

- No, Castle. No voy a soportar que te vayas. Y los dos lo sabemos.

- Lo sé. Y no quiero irme, Kate. Pero necesito que me prometas que no te hundirás. Tienes que prometerme que estarás para ellos.- dijo refiriéndose a su familia.

- Te lo prometo.- dijo besando los labios del escritor.

- Gracias.- dijo quedándose ambos en silencio.

- ¿Por qué, Rick? -pregunto cómo horas antes le habían preguntado a ella sus hijos.

- No lo sé.- contestó serio. - No lo sé. Ojalá no hubiera pasado, ojalá esto no existiera.- dijo conteniendo la tos una vez más aquella noche.

- No paró de pensar en lo feliz que soy contigo.

- Yo también he sido feliz, Kate, mucho. Por eso no quiero que recuerdes mis últimos meses como un calvario. Quiero que me recuerdes sonriendo y quiero irme de este mundo con el gesto de tu sonrisa grabado a fuego en mi mente.

- Joder, Rick.- dijo limpiándose las primeras lágrimas.

- Siento lo de esta mañana. Siento haber sido tan brusco, pero necesitaba que me entendieras, que al menos tú me apoyaras.

- Te das cuenta de que siempre te sales con la tuya, ¿verdad? - preguntó agarrando el pulgar de Richard que trataba de limpiarle las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

- Lo intento.- sonrío.

- Estaremos bien ¿verdad?- le preguntó llena de dudas.

- Os cuidaré desde allí.- aseguró el escritor.

- Te voy a echar tanto de menos.- sollozó la capitana.

- Yo también, cariño, yo también.- repuso consolándola y dejando escapar algunas lágrimas que llevaba reteniendo demasiado tiempo.- Pero recuerda que siempre me vas a tener aquí.- susurró contra el pelo de su mujer posando las manos de ambos sobre el corazón de Kate.

- Siempre.-prometió dejando que el escritor la besará.

Aquella noche ambos se quedaron en el hospital, animándose mutuamente. Robándole las horas al reloj de la vida del escritor, que se empeñaba en llegar a su fin. Beckett cayó dormida enseguida, dejando a Richard despierto sin poder apartar su mirada de ella.

Suspiró tranquilo por primera vez en todo el día. Parecía que poco a poco había logrado que todos entraran en razón. Ahora sólo le quedaba lo más difícil convencerse así mismo de que se moría, de que aquello no tenía solución y que nadie podía salvarle. Clavó sus ojos en la silueta de su mujer, apoyada contra su pecho. Ambos sabían que no era la manera más cómoda de dormir en un hospital, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a separarse.

Reflexionó sobre su vida, sobre la suerte que había tenido de finalmente encontrar a Kate. En la familia que habían formado, el amor del que ambos habían disfrutado y fue incapaz de calmarse, no puedo contener por más tiempo el llanto y explotó. Logró serenarse sin despertar a Kate o eso creyó él.

No podía quejarse de la vida que había llevado. A sus 66 años había disfrutado de todo lo que este mundo podía ofrecerle y pensaba disfrutar de sus últimos meses rodeado de ellos, de sus hijos, de sus nietos y de Kate. Después de aquella confesión consigo mismo se dejó arrastrar por el sueño y el cansancio hasta los brazos de Morfeo, notando como su mujer se abrazaba más fuerte a él.

No les esperaban unos meses fáciles, pero ambos conocían bien su objetivo; disfrutar el uno junto al otro de todo el tiempo que Dios quisiera regalarles.

**Gracias por leer :) **

**PD: Sé que me ha quedado demasiado largo y cargado de diálogo para lo que acostumbro, pero por más vueltas que le he dado no he sido capaz de quitar ni una sola palabra.**


	7. Impossible - James Arthur

**Buenas tardes. Aquí teneis el séptimo oneshot. Situado en al final del capítulo 4x19 (47 segundos). La canción, cómo ya adivinaron ayer, es Impossible de James Arthur. Después del capítulo tan triste y cargado de drama que os deje el otro día, espero que con esto os recuperéis. ;)**

* * *

El móvil vibraba sobre la encimera de la cocina. A su lado Castle lo observaba incapaz de moverse. En la pantalla iluminada podía verse el rostro sonriente de Beckett. Acababa de llegar de la comisaría, y se encontraba todavía perdido en sus pensamientos. Tratando de encontrar una explicación a la actitud de la inspectora.

- ¿No piensas cogerlo?- preguntó su madre a su espalda.

- No lo sé.- dijo serio.- Es ella.- aclaró.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? Querías hablar con ella ¿no? Hazlo.- aconsejó sin más.

- ¿Pero...?

- Dale una oportunidad. Ambos la merecéis.- dijo alejándose, dejandole espacio.

- Castle.- pronunció serio descolgando.

- Hola...- se animó una tímida Beckett.

- ¿Qué quieres, Beckett?- preguntó el escritor agotado.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo.- soltó de carrerilla.- Creo que yo si tengo algo importante que decirte.- dijo haciendo referencia a la huida del escritor aquella tarde.

- No creo que sea buena idea, Kate.- repuso maldiciéndose por haber utilizado su nombre de pila.

- Castle... sé que me has oído mientras interrogaba a Boby.- confesó.- Te espero en mi apartamento, tenemos que hablar. Sólo te pido que nos des esta oportunidad. Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.- finalizó suplicando.

- Voy para allá.- aceptó a regañadientes el escritor.

Cogió el abrigo y salió de su casa sin despedirse de nadie, supuso que su madre imaginaría a donde iba. Salió a la calle y comprobó que la temperatura había bajado como suponía. Terminó de abrocharse el abrigo y echó a andar. Decidió ir dando un paseo, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas. La confesión de Kate había caído sobre él como un jarro de agua fría. Tanto cuando la había oído decir que recordaba cada minuto de aquello, cómo ahora cuando por teléfono había dicho que sabía que había escuchado el interrogatorio. Aquello tenía tantos significados distintos para él. Aquella tarde el mundo había caído sobre él, como le había dicho a su madre era un iluso. Si Beckett se había callado aquello, sólo podía significar que era porque no sentía lo mismo. Pero ahora después de esa llamada, ya no tenía todo tan claro. Tal vez existiera una pequeña, pequeñísima esperanza. Pero entonces ¿por qué le había mentido todo ese tiempo? Sonrío amargamente. La respuesta era sencilla, ella era Katherine Beckett, ella era la única capaz de convertir en imposible lo más sencillo. Imposible aquella palabra era la clave. Era completamente imposible que la inspectora le quisiera, que sintiera lo mismo que él. Después de casi un año de silencio, no cabía otra posibilidad. Sin embargo allí se encontraba él, a las puertas de su apartamento. A pesar de saber que aquello no le llevaba a ningún sitio, sabiendo que lo único que lograría seria sufrir un nuevo rechazo.

La realidad era que sólo un iluso continuaría insistiendo y lo cierto es que él siempre lo había sido. Trató de aplacar sus nervios, sus miedos. Le había prometido una oportunidad y venía a dársela. Así que olvido por un momento todo el resentimiento que guardaba, se guardó toda aquella tristeza por haberse sentido engañado y sin más golpeó la puerta.

Nada se oía en el apartamento de la inspectora, tan sólo su respiración entrecortada por su nerviosismo junto a la puerta sintiéndose incapaz de abrirla. Sim embargo reunió todo el valor que le quedaba y abrió. Castle esperaba al otro lado del umbral completamente sereno.

- Hey...-murmuró a modo de saludo.

- Beckett.- respondió él.

- Castle...-dijo casi sin aliento, conteniendo las lágrimas. Castle avanzó hacia ella abrazándola. Kate se dejó abrazar por él, tratando de calmarse.

El escritor se maldijo así mismo por no ser capaz de resistirse a abrazarla, en lugar de haber empezado pidiéndole explicaciones. Agradeció al cielo el ser capaz todavía de contener sus ganas de besarla. Sabía que le había hecho daño, que le había mentido, que tal vez no mereciera aquella oportunidad por su parte. Pero al verla tan vulnerable, con las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos no pudo resistirse a abrazarla. Era cierto que no le había tratado como él merecía. Pero desde que la conocía no había sido capaz de negarle nada, además ¿a quien se le negaba un abrazo?, aunque no lo hubiera pedido directamente.

- Rick, yo...- susurró separándose.

- Shhh.- dijo haciéndola callar.- ¿me invitas a sentarme en tu sofá? Creo que tenemos mucho que hablar y estaremos mucho más cómodos.-se autoinvitó.

- Claro.- concedió ella cerrando la puerta.

Beckett se acercó al sofá sentándose justo enfrente del escritor. Se retiró algunos mechones rebeldes de su cara intentando ganar tiempo para pensar.

Desde que había colgado el teléfono había estado ensayando que le diría, pero ahora al tenerlo delante todo lo ensayado se reducía a nada y estaba completamente en blanco. Aun así decidió improvisar, a fin de cuentas era lo que llevaba haciendo desde que había decidido hablar con él de una vez por todas.

- Perdóname.- suplicó.

- No, Kate. Sabes que mi perdón ya lo tienes, siempre lo has tenido. Si he venido hasta aquí es para que me expliques porque lo has hecho.- propuso serio.

- De acuerdo.- murmuró cargada de nervios.- Lo recuerdo. Lo recordé todo el tiempo. Cada vez que cierro los ojos, nos veo en el cementerio. Tú sobre mí, pidiéndome que no me vaya, diciéndome lo que sientes.

- ¿Por qué mentiste?

- No podía decírtelo. No sin tener que responder a que sentía yo por ti. Y no estaba preparada para eso. Siento no haber dicho la verdad. Siento haberte mentido.- repitió nerviosa.

- ¿Y ahora?

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- ¿Que si ahora si estas preparada?- preguntó cogiendo su mano.

- Ahora...-se bloqueó sintiendo las caricias en su mano.- Ahora me he dado cuenta de que no quiero perderte.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó esperanzado.

- Entonces te pido tiempo Rick...- se odió por haberle dicho eso. No necesitaba tiempo, no necesitaba más. Sólo le necesitaba a él.

- ¿Tiempo?- cuestionó como un autómata.

- Sí, todavía tengo que superar mucho de aquello. Pero me he dado cuenta de que te necesito a mi lado.- apretó su mano a la de Castle y con la otra recorrió su rostro, frenándose junto su labio inferior. Tratando de arreglar lo que le acababa de pedir.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que te acuerdas, para después decirme que me espere?- preguntó irritado.

- Castle...

- Beckett ¿qué entiendes tú por una oportunidad?-dijo desesperado.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga que te quiero y que me lance a tus brazos?- preguntó enfadada.

- Exacto.

- Te quiero.- dijo liberándose. Cargar con ese secreto durante tanto tiempo había acabado con ella.

- ¿Kate?- preguntó el escritor mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero.- susurró acercando sus labios a los del escritor. Y sin poder resistirlo más, le besó. Le besó como quería volver a hacer desde aquella noche en el callejón hacía más de un año. Mordió su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para invadir su boca con su lengua. Castle tampoco se hizo más de rogar y profundizó, él mismo, el beso. Se acercó más a Beckett entrelazando sus manos sobre la nuca de la inspectora. Cuando fueron capaces de separarse, apoyaron sus frentes el uno en la del otro.

- Prométeme que no te vas a arrepentir de esto.- pidió el escritor, levantándole la camiseta de algodón que llevaba puesta.

- No podría.-susurró ella, ayudándole a deshacerse de la camiseta.

El escritor recorrió el cuerpo semidesnudo de la inspectora, deteniendo su mirada en la cicatriz de su pecho. Levantó los ojos para encontrarse con su mirada y pedirle permiso. Beckett sólo asintió en silencio, cogiendo la mano del escritor y llevándola ella misma hacia la cicatriz. La acariciaron juntos, mirándose a los ojos. El escritor apartó la mirada centrándola de nuevo en aquella marca sobre el cuerpo de su musa. Apartó sus manos y acercó sus labios. Besó la cicatriz. Recordando todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día, recordando todo lo que aquel disparo había provocado en ellos y sonriendo feliz al pensar en la última decisión de la inspectora. Rodeó el cuerpo de Beckett con ambos brazos y la atrajo hacia él mientras continuaba besando la cicatriz, abandonándola más tarde para besar su cuello. Pudo escuchar los jadeos de Kate y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que si continuaban ninguno de los dos podría parar. Frenó de golpe. No es que no quisiera aquello, claro que lo quería. Pero también quería aclarar las cosas. No todos los días uno se encuentra con Katherine Beckett dispuesta a hablar.

Beckett se apartó preocupada, ¿era posible que el arrepentido fuera él?

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó tratando de calmar su agitada respiración.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Sí.

- No tenemos por qué hacerlo, Kate.

- Quiero hacerlo.

- Estoy dispuesto a seguir esperándote. - aseguró

- Lo sé. Pero no es necesario. Tendría que haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo.- susurró comenzando a desabrochar los primeros botones de la camisa del escritor.

- No más mentiras.

- Te lo prometo.- sonrió.

- ¿Entonces estamos juntos?

- ¿Crees que es necesaria esa pregunta después de todos estos años?

- No... Bueno... Sí.

- No voy a salir corriendo mañana, si es lo que te preocupa, Castle. No te voy a dejar escapar tan fácilmente después de todo lo que nos ha costado llegar hasta aquí.- confesó besándole de nuevo.

- Perfecto. Porque yo tampoco.- dijo atrayéndola de nuevo hacia él.

- Pero si necesito que me digas algo.- le miró de cerca.- Repítemelo. Ambos nos merecemos que me lo digas sin una bala en el pecho.- pidió

- Kate, te quiero. Te quiero, Kate.-dijo mirándola a los ojos. Repitiendo aquel momento que tenía grabado a fuego en su memoria.

- Y yo a ti, Rick.-murmuró ella con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.

Y sus labios chocaron entre ellos, entregándose a un beso de los muchos que se dieron aquella noche. Aquella noche en la que lo imposible se volvió posible. Aquella noche en la que por fin se entregaron el uno al otro. Después de tantas idas y venidas, por fin se habían decidido a dar el paso. Ahora todo lo que ambos habían sufrido aquellos meses quedo atrás. Y sólo quedaron ellos. Ellos, olvidando todas esas precauciones que se habían empeñado en tomar cuando se trataba de amor. Ellos, demostrándose todo aquello que habían sentido desde el primer día en el que entraron en la vida del otro. Todo lo que les invadió desde que aquellas dos miradas se encontraron en una firma de libros. Azul contra verde. Verde contra azul.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :) Y gracias también por cada follow, favorito y sobre todo por los reviews.**


	8. All of me -John Legend

**Buenas noches. Octavo oneshot. La canción es All of me de John Legend. Y la escena se sitúa al final del capítulo 6x17. Vuelvo a escribirlo en primera persona y es que el personaje de Beckett siempre me parece más fácil describirlo desde dentro.**

* * *

**All of me - John Legend**

Abro la puerta de mi apartamento y me dirijo directamente al baño. Necesito una ducha. Es temprano, ni siquiera he mirado el reloj, pero el sol todavía está saliendo. Me desnudo rápidamente dejando la ropa tirada por el suelo, abro el grifo y espero a que el agua se caliente lo máximo posible. Necesito una ducha caliente, extremadamente caliente, como la que necesitaba ayer por la tarde en casa de Castle. Todavía puedo sentir el agua helada en mi rostro.

Dejo que el agua caiga sobre mí, queriendo que se lleve con ella todo el miedo y toda la angustia de las últimas horas. Notó como sobre mis mejillas comienzan a caer las primeras lágrimas que tantas horas llevo acumulando. Sé que Bracken está detrás de todo esto. Y la impotencia hace que mi llanto aumente en intensidad hasta límites insospechados. Apenas he dormido. Castle ha estado pendiente de mí toda la noche, y a pesar de ello finalmente se quedó dormido. No he podido cerrar los ojos, cada vez que lo hago la visión del agua helada vuelve a mi mente y notó como el frío recorre de nuevo mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera los brazos de Castle rodeándome con cariño han podido evitarlo.

Decido salir de la ducha cuando soy consciente de que en menos de cinco minutos he llenado todo el baño de vapor. Me miró las piernas dándome cuenta de que he puesto el agua demasiado caliente, tengo todo el cuerpo enrojecido y a pesar de ello el frio no se va. Ahora si miro el reloj, son las ocho y diez, como ya había supuesto es demasiado pronto. Imagino que Castle seguirá durmiendo y todavía no habrá descubierto que he huido. Pero asumo que no tardará en hacerlo. Él no tiene culpa de nada, pero no he podido evitarlo. Cuando el sol ha comenzado a entrar por la ventana, me he vestido y he salido del loft sin saber que acabaría en mi apartamento. Sólo necesitaba salir de allí. No estoy acostumbrada a tener a nadie. Y todavía a pesar de que sé que me voy a casar con él, no soy capaz de acostumbrarme a tenerlo. Necesito llorar sola, no sé llorar con él. Me odio a mí misma por no ser capaz de compartir esto con él. Por no ser capaz de compartir con él todo lo que me ocurre. Me gustaría poder hacerlo, estoy segura que aunque al principio me costará el resultado final sería mucho menos doloroso para mí. Porque si de algo estoy segura es de que con él todo es mucho más fácil. Decido ponerme el pijama, no voy a ir a ningún sitio y lo único que quiero es tumbarme en el sofá. Buscó en el armario una sudadera de la policía, esa que es lo suficientemente gorda como para intentar entrar en calor, y me la pongo sobre la camiseta del pijama. Me preparo un café y vuelvo a echarle de menos. Ojalá fuera pudiera abrirme del todo a él, ojalá le dejara prepararme el café después de un día como el de ayer. Pero en lugar de eso, he huido y ni siquiera he sido capaz de decirle que necesitaba estar sola. Me doy cuenta de que no le merezco, y no porque no le quiera. Estoy segura de que nunca podré querer a alguien tanto como le quiero a él. Sé que es el único en mi vida y eso me fascina y me asusta a partes iguales. Pero aun así no le merezco, no le merezco porque no soy capaz de quererle como él me quiere a mí. Sin reproches, sin muros, sin obstáculos. Él me quiero por todo y con todo. Una lágrima rebelde recorre mi mejilla, mientras trato de calentarme las manos con la taza de café. Sé que yo también lo quiero todo de él pero esta vez sin uno de mis malditos muros de por medio. Bebo un poco de café y dejo que este atraviese lentamente mi garganta ahogando mis lágrimas y dándome esa sensación de calor reconfortante que aumenta con cada sorbo.

Finalmente me dejo caer sobre el sillón del salón. Me acurruco en él, cubriéndome con nuestra manta azul. Suspiró al hacerlo, notando una vez más tu olor. Esa colonia que, sólo le identifica a él, que solo puede ser tuya. Cierro los ojos y tras varios minutos permito que Morfeo me coja en sus brazos. Por fin, después de días sin dormir, logró que mi cuerpo se relaje y mis ojos ya cansados, descansan con mis párpados cubriéndolos.

Me despierto un rato más tarde, completamente desorientada. Abro los ojos tratando de orientarme, hasta que consigo saber que me ha despertado. Es mi móvil que vibraba sobre la mesa baja del salón. El rostro sonriente de Rick en la pantalla me informa sobre la hora que es. Son las 10:30. Genial he conseguido dormir dos horas, pienso con una sonrisa irónica marcándose en mis labios.

Contestó el teléfono sabiendo que me voy a encontrar con un Castle asustado al otro lado de la línea.- Hey...- digo con la voz todavía ronca por el sueño.

- ¡Kate! Gracias a dios. ¡Por fin! ¿Dónde diablos te has metido?- pregunta suspirando aliviado de haberme encontrado.

- Estoy en mi casa.- murmuro tratando de aclararme la voz.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Pensé que habrías salido a correr. Pero eso fue hace dos horas, cuando me di cuenta de que no estabas. ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no coges el teléfono? Te he llamado un millón de veces. ¿Estás bien?- pregunta atropelladamente. Y ahí está, Richard Castle de nuevo, preocupándose por mí, queriéndome con él sólo sabe hacerlo.

- Estoy bien, Rick. Necesita espacio, tomar el aire. Me he quedado dormida, siento no haberte llamado, pensaba avisarte cuando te despertarás. Siento haberte asustado.- repito de nuevo, ahora si arrepintiéndome del susto que tiene que haberse llevado por mi culpa. Después de lo de ayer sólo a mí se me puede ocurrir salir corriendo sin avisar a nadie.

- Ahh. Vale. ¿Necesitas algo?- se ofrece. Y sé que una vez más le he hecho sentirse desplazado.

- No, Castle. De verdad estoy bien. Sólo necesito dormir.- respondo, siendo incapaz de decirle que necesito que esté conmigo. Soy incapaz de hacerlo, y todo porque mi maldito muro no termina de caer.

- Kate...-suplica.

- Dime.

- ¿Puedo ir? Te prometo que ni notarás que estoy allí. Tú, solo duerme todas las horas que necesites. Cuando despiertes tendré la cena de ayer preparada de nuevo para ambos. Y habré abierto una botella de vino de esas que tanto te gusta. Sólo entonces si crees que puedes, hablaremos de todo lo que ha pasado. Sin presiones, Kate. Sólo deja que esté a tu lado.- Tratas de convencerme. Sin saber que ya me tienes convencida. De que todo eso que has dicho es justo lo que necesito.

- Castle...

- ¿Si?- pregunta hecho un manojo de nervios.

- ¿Tienes las llaves?

- Sí.

- Pues date prisa. Te espero aquí. Creo que ya he dormido lo suficiente. No tengo hambre. Pero si muchas ganas de hablar contigo...- digo con una sonrisa formándose en mi rostro.

- No tardo.- contestas antes de colgar. Pero solo con esas dos palabras, sé que mi sonrisa no es nada comparada con la tuya.

No tardas ni quince minutos en entrar por la puerta. Cargado con lo que imagino es todo lo que necesitas para hacer esa comida que tantas ganas tienes de prepararme, aunque yo ya te haya dicho que no es necesario. Sigo sentada en el sofá con una manta por encima y te observo desde allí. Veo como dejas todo en sobre la encimera y metes el vino en la nevera. Te das cuenta de que la cafetera está llena. Coges dos tazas, imaginando que la mía ya está vacía y así es.

No has dicho nada desde que has entrado y yo tampoco. Te acercas a mí, ya con la taza de café en la mano. Me sonríes, a pesar de ver mi semblante serio. Y mientras me entregas la taza aprovechas y acaricias mi mano. Lo haces pausadamente, con calma, como me tienes acostumbrada. Y este gesto que para el resto del mundo pasa desapercibido, para ti y para mí es mucho más, otro vínculo que nos une para siempre.

- ¿Sigues teniendo frío?- me preguntas rompiendo la magia del momento. Dante cuenta de la cantidad de ropa que llevo puesta.

- No lo sé. Creo que es más la sensación de frío que otra cosa.- te contestó bajando la mirada y ocultando mis ojos evitando que se encuentren con los tuyos.

- Yo que pensaba abrazarte y taparnos con la manta. -susurras divertido.

- Puedes hacerlo, Castle. No muerdo. - sonrío, suplicándote con la mirada para que no tardes en abrazarme.

- En ese caso, ven aquí.- dices retirando la manta y abriendo tus brazos, esperando para recibirme.

Me apoyo en tu pecho y cierro los ojos, centrándome solo en el olor de tu colonia y olvidando el rostro de Vulcan Simmons que indudablemente ha vuelto a mi mente.

- ¿Qué tal estas?- susurras, acariciándome el pelo y apartando algunos mechones rebeldes que se empeñan en caer sobre mi rostro.

- Ahora mejor.- murmuro, tratando de pegarme más a ti.

- Yo también.-confiesas, mientras besas mi frente.

- Siento haberte asustado esta mañana.

- Y yo siento no haberte ayudado mejor.

- No es culpa tuya, Rick.

- Lo sé. Es tu maldito muro.- pronuncias con frustración.- Y siento no haber sido capaz de derribarlo del todo.

- Va cayendo, Rick... Poco a poco pero va cayendo.-nos miramos ambos sonriendo.- Nunca he tenido a nadie en quien apoyarme, cuando se trata de esto, Rick. Y por eso me cuesta hablar de ello, contigo. Siempre he sido yo sola y ahora...- prosigo.

- Pensé, que siempre me habías considerado un apoyo en el caso de tu madre.- me interrumpes aturdido.

- Y es así. Pero eras mi apoyo fuera, Castle. Cuando llegaba a casa lloraba sola. Y ahora siento que no estoy preparada para que me veas llorar por esto.

- Yo hubiera podido llorar contigo.- dices jocoso, tratando de restarle importancia a todo lo que te estoy confesando. Y yo te lo agradezco con una sonrisa, mientras acaricio tu mentón.

- Lo sé.- te aseguro seria.

- Todo se va arreglar. Estoy a tu lado. No estás sola. - dices manteniéndome la mirada. Indicándome que me tranquilice y que te cuente todo lo que necesite, que estás aquí para mí y que estás dispuesto a escucharme. Sé que necesitas escucharme, que quieres hacerme entender que ayer también fue un día horrible para ti y que quieres superarlo conmigo.

- Llegue a pensar que no saldría. Pensé que no volvería a verte.- digo contra tu hombro, ocultando mi rostro. Mientras un temblor recorre mi cuerpo al recordarlo.

- Shhh. Shhh. Ya está. Estoy aquí. Los dos estamos aquí.- susurras junto a mi oído acariciando mi espalda una y otra vez. Tratando de calmarme.

- Te escribí una carta, Rick... Por si no salía de allí.- explico.

Me besas, recreándote en mi labio inferior. Atrayendo hacía ti, haciéndome sentir que no quieres estar en otro lugar. Y así me lanzo, y te lo digo todo de carrerilla, como me prometí a mí misma que haría, como te escribí que quería hacer.- Nuestra relación es con diferencia lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Eres un gran hombre y te quiero con todo mi corazón. Siempre te he querido.- Te recito recordando.

- No vuelvas hacerme esto. Me hubiera vuelto loco, Kate. Me vuelvo loco si no estás.- rectificas.- No puedo vivir sin ti. Ya no.-sentencias. Yo suspiro apartando mi cabeza de tu hombro y limpio mis lágrimas. Enredo mis dedos entre los tuyos que reposan sobre mi pierna.

- No puedo vivir con ello. Sé que prometí apartar el caso de mi madre. Sólo quiero estar contigo, pero necesito resolver esto. Necesito encerrar a Bracken. Y lo necesito porque quiero todo contigo, Rick. No quiero muros, ni barreras, y eso solo lo lograré el día que todo esto termine.- te declaro mis intenciones, intentando no hacerte daño, intentando que entiendas que por encima de todo valoro nuestra relación. Quiero casarme contigo. Quiero formar una familia contigo. Pero sé que no lograré dejar todos estos fantasmas atrás hasta que no haga justicia por mi madre. Y me duele, me duele ser tan egoísta. Me duele ser tan injusta contigo, ser tan injusta con lo nuestro.

- Lo sé.- dices demasiado serio.- Sólo prométeme que lo haremos juntos. Déjame participar en esto.- me pides, apretándome la mano.

- Si.- acepto sonriente.- Si.-reafirmo.

- Pagará por ello, Kate. Pero tenemos que tener cuidado, ir despacio. No quiero que te pase nada.

- Está bien, lo haremos juntos.- Y sin más, ambos asumimos los riesgos. Ambos nos prometemos algo que sabes que terminaremos logrando. En ese preciso instante me doy cuenta de que ya está. Se ha acabado has derribado los últimos ladrillos de mi muro. Ya no nos separa nada. Y aunque sé que mis miedos reaparecerán, que mi inseguridad volverá, sé que ahora cuando lo haga te tendré junto a mí. Más cerca de lo que nunca antes te había tenido, lo más cerca que jamás pensé poder tener a nadie.

Y entonces lo supe, supe que quería congelar aquel momento y vivir por siempre en tu corazón. Me abrace a ti, sin dejarte apenas respirar y sin cruzar ni una sola palabra más fue cómo nos dijimos todo el miedo que teníamos de perdernos. Nos confesamos todo lo que habíamos sufrido las últimas horas. Nos entregamos todo el uno del otro. Y me di cuenta, una vez más, que aquello que tenía contigo era para siempre.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer :) **


	9. Little things - One Direction

**Buenos días. Noveno oneshot. Esta vez, Little things de One Direction. Ocurre durante el principio de la cuarta temporada. Narrado en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Castle. **

**Espero que os guste, dejarme vuestros reviews. :)**

* * *

Son las seis de la tarde y continúo sentado en mi silla de comisaria. Continúo junto a tu mesa, observándote, llevo horas haciéndolo. Estás haciendo el papeleo y aunque me has dicho que me vaya no me he movido. Hoy no. Hoy me quedo aquí contigo.

Esta mañana no me has llamado, no había ningún caso. Al principio no me ha importado, me he vuelto a la cama. Después de toda la noche escribiendo, creo que no había dormido lo suficiente. Pero a las doce me he vuelto a despertar y lo primero que he hecho ha sido ver si habías llamado. Pero no lo has hecho. Ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje, ni una sola noticia tuya. He tratado de entretenerme, de no presentarme en comisaría.

Pero después de comer, no he soportado más estar en casa. He parado a por unos cafés, de esos que te gustan con leche desnatada y dos terrones de azúcar con vainilla. Y he pedido dos, uno para ti y otro para mí. Porque eso es así, me has cambiado tanto, que hasta he dejado de tomar café solo. Al menos cuando lo tomo contigo. Las ingentes cantidades de café sólo se han quedado para cuando necesito escribir, a contrarreloj, a golpe de cafeína.

Tan sólo son las cuatro de la tarde cuando salgo del ascensor. Me ves llegar. Y veo esa sonrisa que ilumina tu rostro cuando te entrego el café.

- Castle.- saludas sorprendida.- ¿Qué haces aquí? No hay caso. Sólo papeleo.- dices alargando esa última palabra y poniendo cara de aburrida mientras señalas el montón de carpetas que se encuentran desperdigadas sobre tu mesa.

- Supongo que un poco de papeleo no vendrá mal para mi próximo libro.- contestó sonriendo.

- Eres una caja de sorpresas. ¿Hoy te apetece papeleo?- vuelves a cuestionar, completamente escéptica.

- Una vez al año, no hace daño.- sigo ocultando porque he venido a verte.

- Perfecto. ¿Te importa, revisar esto?- dices tendiéndome una carpeta demasiado abultada. -Acabo de terminar. Sólo hay que releerla y ver si falta algo o hay algún error.

- Encantado.-digo sentándome con la carpeta entre mis manos. Y vuelvo a ver esa sonrisa en tu cara y sé que esta vez no es por el café, es por mí. Porque tú también llevas echándome de menos todo el día.

Y después de esa carpeta, he revisado otra y otra más. Y ahora que he acabado, solo me concentro en mirarte, no te he dicho que acabado. Trató de disimular con algunos papeles ocultando mi rostro. Intentando mirarte sin que me veas. Y es que el papeleo me aburre y mucho. Pero si el premio es poder verte desde cerca, tan concentrada, merece la pena. Llevo media hora sin poder apartar mis ojos de ti, sin hacerle ni caso al ya acabado papeleo. Sé que lo sabes. Pero por alguna extraña razón estás concediéndome este regalo.

No puedo dejar de pensar, en lo perfecta que eres, en todo lo que me encanta de ti. Tus ojos de un lado para otro recorriendo las líneas de esos aburridos informes. Tus ojos brillando cuando te entrego un café. El brillo de tus ojos cuando sonríes. Esas pequeñas arrugas que envuelven tu mirada cuando ríes a carcajadas. Tu ceño fruncido cuando encuentras algo que no cuadra. Tu mano cogiendo el bolígrafo para marcar algo que está equivocado. Tu sonrisa casi imperceptible cuando terminas alguna carpeta. El temblor de tu labio inferior cuando lo muerdes con impaciencia. Tus labios curvándose en una sonrisa. Pero sobre todo tus repetidos intentos de no mirarme. El rubor de tus mejillas cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran.

Me muevo inquieto en mi sillón queriendo apartar mi mirada de ti. Tratando de evadirme de allí y dejar de pensar en ti. Pero es inútil, me tienes totalmente absorto y lo peor es que estoy seguro de que lo sabes. Siempre lo has sabido, desde que entre por la puerta de comisaria con el propósito de seguirte.

Es posible que haya estado con un montón de mujeres. La mayoría espectaculares, con unos cuerpazos impresionantes. Casi todas rubias despampanantes. Es verdad que me he llevado a la cama a muchas de ellas. Pero nunca ninguna de ellas ha despertado lo que tu despiertas en mí. Y es que ver los bucles de tu pelo caer sobre tus hombros, ver como apartas algunos mechones de tu cara mientras tratas de escribir en el ordenador, me parece mucho más sexy de lo que todas ellas pudieron mostrarme entre mis sábanas.

Probablemente odies muchas cosas de tu cuerpo. Ese lunar en tu rostro que a mí sólo me parece un rasgo que embellece aún más tu rostro. Sé que no soportas la presencia de las cicatrices del disparo del verano pasado. Y sin embargo me encantaría gritarte, que quiero besarlas. Porque puede que para ti sean una marca horrible en tu abdomen, pero para mí son las marcas de que estuve a punto de perderte y que no lo hice. Te tengo aquí conmigo y me encantaría poder decírtelo. Repetirte que te quiero, que besaría cada noche una y otra vez esas cicatrices, mientras te susurro que soy todo tuyo. Sin embargo me conformo con sentarme aquí junto a ti y entretenerme viéndote rellenar informes.

Me encanta, cada pequeño toque de tu personalidad, cada pequeño detalle de tu forma de ser. Esa entrega a los demás. Tus esfuerzos por lograr justicia. La relación que tienes con tu padre. Cómo lograste sacarle de la oscuridad en la que se hundió tras la muerte de tu madre. Cómo superaste aquello, cómo hoy sigues superándolo. Incluso tu escepticismo ante mis locas teorías. Pero sobre todas esas cosas, sólo puedo destacar el amor con el que te entregas a las cosas que haces. Supongo que existen un millón de detalles que me fascinan y me enamoran de ti cada día más. Y por eso permanezco a tu lado, porque quiero descubrirlos todos.

Nunca creí que el superficial Richard Castle pudiera llegar a enamorarse. Nunca pensé que mi corazón podría acelerarse tanto tan sólo con verte llegar por las mañanas. Y a pesar de ello, tú lo lograste casi sin proponértelo, robando la poca cordura que me quedaba. Volviéndome loco con tan sólo imaginar lo que sería besarte. Recuerdo cada día el beso en aquel callejón y no puede disimular las ganas que tengo de repetirlo. Las ganas que tengo de besarte ahora mismo, las ganas que tengo de besarte casi constantemente. Sueño con que algún día apartes y olvides tus miedos, dándonos esa oportunidad que ambos nos merecemos.

Nuestras miradas vuelven a encontrarse y tratas de sacarme de mi ensoñación.

- Bueno, Castle. Parece que hemos acabado.- sonríes orgullosa mirando las carpetas ordenadas en tu escritorio.

- Si quieres bajo a archivarlas.- me ofrezco voluntario.

- No, no hace falta. Mañana las entrego. Gates quiere ojearlos.- dices con fastidio. Y por un momento tengo la sensación de que te encantaría bajar a archivar por el mero hecho de poder estar un rato más conmigo.

- Bueno, inspectora, creo que debo marcharme. Avísame si tenemos caso, creo que de papeleo ya he tenido bastante.- te digo bromeando mientras me pongo en pie.

- Descuida, Castle. Espero tener caso mañana. Descansa.- te despides.

- Hasta mañana, Beckett.- digo yéndome por pasillo. Y vuelvo a sentir ese vacío en mi interior. Ese vacío que siento cada vez que tengo que irme a casa y esperar a que me llames. Esperar a que allá un nuevo asesinato. Y es que es imposible que no me encante lo macabro. Imposible cuando un nuevo muerto significa tenerte cerca tantas horas. ¿Cómo puedo encontrar algo tan maravilloso en la desgracia de otras personas? Y la respuesta como siempre es, ella, Katherine Beckett. Haría cualquier cosa por pasar tiempo con ella.

- Castle...- murmuras cuando ya me estoy alejando, tan bajito que dudo si realmente me has llamado o son imaginaciones mías. Pero aun así me giro y te encuentro de pie abrochándote la chaqueta y mirándome.

- Castle...- repites algo más alto esta vez, ahora que sabes que tienes toda mi atención.- ¿Qué te parece si la policía te invita a una hamburguesa por tu ayuda con el papeleo?- preguntas sonriente. Has hallado la manera de pasar más tiempo conmigo y eso automáticamente me hace sonreír.

- Sería todo un detalle. ¿Remy's?- pregunto, imaginando lo que voy a disfrutar teniéndote cerca un rato más. Deseoso de verte unas horas fuera de comisaria, y hablar de cosas que no estén relacionadas con el trabajo. Aunque tan sólo sea sobre lo loco que esta el tiempo.

- Claro.-sonríes.- Supongo que la policía podrá completar esa hamburguesa con un buen batido de Remy's.

- Vámonos, entonces.- digo esperándote en medio del pasillo. Y sin más te acercas y recorremos el pasillo hombro contra hombro.

- Gracias por venir.- me agradeces entrando en el ascensor. Yo me limito a asentir y a sonreírte. Guardándome la respuesta, para mí, que no puede ser otra que "Siempre".

Abandonamos la comisaría, nos alejamos caminando en busca de nuestra cafetería favorita. En lo único que puedo pensar es en ti de nuevo y las ganas que tengo de que me dejes quererte. Porque ya no lo puedo negar, me he enamorado de ti. Me enamorado de Kate Beckett y de todas sus pequeñas cosas que simplemente la hacen extraordinaria.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
